Kidnapped Mafia Love
by haso12123
Summary: Every day was a typical day for me except one day it wasn't, I came home and something wasn't right...that day I ran from my home and from the mysterious stranger, but no matter how much I ran, he always caught up to me in the end. After that day things were never normal for me again, that they I found out that I was the daughter of one of the most dangers mafia's in the world.
1. Authors Note!

Authors Note!

Hey everyone I'm new at this please be gentle! Anyways I just wanted to say that I do not own Kissed by the Baddest Bidder or any of the characters besides Serena Howl, her father, and maybe Soryu Oh's father because he never came up in the game/story. Anyways I only own my characters and the story line so please enjoy and comment! Thanks! :D


	2. Prologue

What would happen if you thought your life was all laid out for you, you had a part time job, you were going to school, paying rent just like any college student would. Well except I had no family to go to or visit in the end of the semester. I came home to an empty apartment every day, saying "I'm home" with no one to greet me. Every day was a typical day for me except one day it wasn't, I came home and something wasn't right...that day I ran from my home and from the mysterious stranger, but no matter how much I ran, he always caught up to me in the end. After that day things were never normal for me again, that they I found out that I was the daughter of one of the most dangers mafia's in the world. And I was engaged to the mysterious stranger before I was born. Things can't get any worse... right?


	3. Chapter 1: The Unknown

**Chapter 1: The Unknown**

Unknown POV.

I looked upon her picture once again, knowing this may be the last time I see her beautiful smiling face, though twenty years have passed since last saw her when I left her at the door step of the orphanage when her mother died not from giving birth to her, but from being killed from one of my many enemies. That's when I knew I had to protect our daughter from this cold bloody world, even if it meant never seeing her again. And now I lay in my death bed wishing to see her one more time. But that was impossible knowing I'd endanger her life just like her mothers. Besides I can't move around much as it is, and she soon going to be the new leader of Red Eyed Dragons when I die, and soon my enemies will become hers. But she is not ready for this life yet, that's why I engaged her with my family friend, the leader of the Ice Dragons son, Soryu Oh. Soryu grew up as a kind bright child just like his father was. Speaking of which, he should be here by now. And not one minute later he walked into the room closing the room behind him. Huh, never late and never disappointing, that's my son.

"You called for me?" I was brought out of my thoughts as he looked upon me in a serious but worried expression. "Yes, sit my boy" I said as I pointed to the chair next to my bed. As soon as he sat down I began to tell him what I should have said so a long time ago. "Soryu, as you know I am dying and someone has to take over the Red Eyed Dragons, and I have kept that someone away for safety reasons. But I realize now, that the second I die, all the enemas of the Red Eyes Dragon will start searching for the new leader and she will be found and killed. Which is where you come in Soryu," He looked at me in shock for I have never mentioned of having a child what so ever.

I continued not paying much attention to his obvious questions. "Your father knew something like this would happen, which is why he engaged you with my daughter before she was born. Knowing she would be in danger and in need of help you will be there to help her rule the Red Eyed Dragons, or at least take over until she was ready. But now that I am dying you need to find her and keep her within your eye sight at all times! The moment I die my enemies will be searching for her and they will try to eliminate the new leader of the Red Eyed Dragons. Next to you on the small table, there is a small folder on her ware bouts."

As I said he quickly looked over to the folder and picked it up and started to exam it throughout as fast as he could, though when he came upon her picture he stopped and his eyes lit up, even a little I can see that he already likes her. In that folder there were information about what she had been doing, what she likes...etc. I couldn't help but give off a little smile at him. I was happy that I chose the right man to be my daughters' husband. Though sadly I won't be there to witness it, even now I feel my breath lessening and it was getting harder to breath. I knew I had minutes left.

"Soryu" I said with my eyes slowly closing though I was fighting the urge to with the last of my strength "Please do this for me, this is my final wish my son... my will is that you find her... find my daughter, you future wife, be gentle and patient with her. She has no experience with this life, this life of all blood and war. Please my boy, help her through this. Love her and cherish her like I cherished her mother and your father. Inside the document are all my money, items, and properties that have already been transferred to her and you both. Hah!... I just wish I was there for the wedding...hahahaha!" When I saw his eyes open wide and his cheeks to the tip of his ears red I started laughing that was not an everyday Soryu Oh.

I reached out and held his hand in both of mine and said "Take care of her son, remember that I have always seen you as my own son and I still do, tell her that I love her, and that I am sorry I wasn't there for her when she was a child. That I only held her once in her entire life, but both her mother and I love and loved her, tell her this Soryu" I said almost desperately as I squeezed his hands for the last time and dark spots started to appeared in front of my eyes as a tear dropped from my already shutting eyes. "Find her, protect her, cherish her, love her...my son..." I whispered as I slowly fell into the familiar darkness, except this time I won't be walking up. "I will...father" was the last thing I heard before I died with a smile on my face and with one last squeeze, my hand dropped both his and mine to eternal darkness.


	4. Chapter 2: Someone Must Really Hate Me

...Beep beep...beep beep... beep bee-*smack* ...*sigh* I opened my eyes to see that it's 8:30 am...8:30 shot I'm late! I jumped out of bed or well tried to, unfortunately my feet got tangled with the bed sheets and fell, and you guess it...face down.-. Way to start a day right? Geez, I got up and ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth while doing so. Kinda weird huh, well guess what? When your late almost every day, let's just say that you gotta do what you gotta do okay.

I jumped out of the shower, nearly slipping on my butt in the process. I rushed out and pulled on some high waist shorts, a plaid print button closure red high dress. A pair of socks and sneakers, along with a white rose shaped earrings, and blue and gold bangles. I left my hair down with a headband in my hair and I grabbed my book bag, phone and my skull candy earphones, and literally sprinted of the apartment. Hey you gotta admit that's a pretty cute combo with only having fifteen minutes.

Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself, my names Serena Howl I'm twenty years old. I'm majoring in cooking and in baking; obviously I want to become a chef, why? Well I like to cook and bake very much and to discover new things like spices, sweets, dishes and more! I mean the possibilities are endless when it comes to cooking and baking. I also like bringing smiles to people's faces which makes me feel better than anything else. Anyways I was left at the door step of the orphanage when I was only a few hours old, with only my name written on a piece of paper besides me.

Later as I grew up, no one would adopt me and I was in the constant attention of bullies. So yeah not exactly the best childhood or the worst, I mean there a people worse than me so I have no right to complain. I mean I had Mrs. Shells next to me, she was always there to support me and make me my favorite foods and sweets, and it was because of her I decided to become a chef. Her love for children and her creativity when it came to baking and sometimes food too!

Sometimes when I would cry from all the harsh words and behavior, I'd run to her and she'll cage me in her arms in a warm embrace and I'll just cry and let it all out. And she'll sing me a sweet lullaby, and sometimes she lured me to sleep while doing so in her embrace. Hey! Don't blame me, I was like five, six years old, kids needs lots of sleep okay! Anyways besides that, I'd help her in cooking and we baked lots of sweets it was so fun! I had learned so much from her, she was the motherly figure in my eyes.

On time I let it slip when we were cooking together for the children in the orphanage, I called her mom accidentally when I asked if I chopped the carrots correctly. She started to tear up and she hugged smiled at me when I started apologize. She said it was okay to call her mother, that day was the happiest day in my life as a child. After that day I called her mother every day and she'll smile every time I did so. She inspired me every day, and every day I wanted to like her more and more. That gentle smile, warm hugs, always knowing what to do in the most complicated situations, I have no idea how though, amazing kitchen skills, and so much more.

To put it simply, I loved and love her, but sadly you can't always get what you want, I learned this the hard way. About ten and a half years ago Mrs. Shell died in a car accident with her husband. That day Mrs. Shells and her husband were supposed to adopt me, that day was one of the most horrible days of my life. I was dressed and packed up with Mr. Teddy in my arms; I was sitting on the door step of the orphanage where my parents left me. I remember sitting there and at some point falling asleep, when the cops came and carried me inside and said the same words that I can't forget in my entire life. I remember it loud in clear like it was happening it right in front of me again.

The poor man who seemed to be not used to situations like this, took a deep breath and said "I am sorry to inform you that Mrs. Angela Shells and her husband Danny Shells have been in a car accident, and sadly they did not endure the impact of the truck. The person driving the truck was a teenage man with his friends; they were all still drunk when we found them passed out in the vehicle. It appears that the young man who was driving the vehicle took his parents truck without consult from his parents. I am regretful to say that Ms. Serena Howl will yet again be placed under the care of the orphanage until further notice. Thank you for your time madam." And as he turned around but not before he gave me a squeeze on my shoulder and in his eyes, I could see pity while doing so, before he walked out of the door, and down the steps of the orphanage. Where I waited for someone to pick me up and take me away from the orphanage. Not to leave me on the steps of the orphanage again, and instead of a note this time, there was someone else to pass on the message.

That day was September 15, that was day I was born and left at the door step of the orphanage. And I left once again on same door steps of the orphanage, now I don't celebrate my birthday ever again. I instead "celebrate" the anniversary of my dead mother. A few days later after the accident a lawyer came to the orphanage, her name was Mrs. Brant, and she wanted to talk to me and Mrs. Grant who was the owner of the orphanage, about something. We entered a small private room that we used for the library for the adults. Mrs. Brant started talking to me in a serious face; she was blunt and had an aura of a business man. She said something that shocked me, she looked me in the eyes, her eyes seemed cold but trustworthy as she said to me "Mrs. Angela Shells and Mr. Danny Shells left a will for Ms. Serena Howl, in this will it says, I quote 'I Angela Shells along with Danny Shells leave all my property and money to my daughter Serena Howl when she becomes twenty one years old.'" Mrs. Brant quoted as she looked at me with kind but stern eyes.

I looked at her in an expressionless face, which wasn't hard because I have been felling numb for those past days. For some reason I could not cry, even now I still have a hard time crying. It's like the only person I ever cried in front of was Mrs. Shells, and now that she'll gone, I feel like I lost the only person to cry in front of or even cry at all!

So now here I am running as fast as I can down to the parking lot of the building, and just as I turned the corner I ran into what seemed like a brick wall! I look up to meet gray stormy eyes. The guy was tall and his hair was slicked back with only a few strands on his face, which seemed to be stern and his jaw was smooth and shaved. He was wearing a silver suit and a navy dress shirt underneath along with silvery blue tie and with a pair of black leather loafers. He looked really handsome, if I do say so myself, he looked surprised and shocked for some reason to see me when I bumped into him. I got up and mumbled a quick apology as I rushed to my car which was a blue BMW M35i.

If you're wondering how a college student like me affords such an expensive car, well you have a right to, I also would actually. Apparently Mr. Danny Shells my used "soon to be Father" also made a will before he met me. So I got this baby when I was eighteen years old, which was one of the happiest days of my life after I got out of the orphanage. Your probably wondering why Mr. Shells would do this, I mean I'm pretty sure everyone knows why Ms. Shells would, but not Mr. Shells. Well the reason is this, you see, Mr. and Ms. Shells were never able to have a child, and they have tried many times. But every time was a fail, so when Mr. Shells would always hear about me from Ms. Shells, I guess he grew found of me before he even knew me in person. That's pretty dang awesome, I'm sure I would have loved him if I ever got the chance to meet him.

As I jumped into my car, I took a quick glance at the man I just bumped into, her seemed to be on his phone and quickly walking to his car which was a black Maserati. For some reason he kept on glancing back at me as he got in the car. I didn't mind much cause I had to leave quickly class is about to start in five minutes! I speeded away and got out of the parking lot, toward my school which was 5 miles away! Luckily I can take the freeway, which I did by the way, and get out of the freeway with my school to greet me. As I was driving, I saw the black Maserati only a few feet away, which kind of threw me off, but not enough to lose concentration of the wheel.

After what seemed like an hour, but was actually four minutes, I got out of the freeway and into the schools public parking lot, which was free to those who goes to school here. As I swiftly and expertly parked in a parking spot, which sadly had to be all the way in the end of the parking lot, cause the rest were all full. I grabbed my school bag and skate board along with my key and jumped out of my car locking it while doing so with the mini controller. I hopped on my skate board with my bag swung on my right shoulder, and skated as fast as I can toward the building. The bell rang and I'm late for class... great Mrs. Hiydamnin will slowly kill me with her death glare.

And to make things worse, I ran into another brick wall, which of course turned out to be another guy. He was wearing a red suit with a black dress shirt underneath, though his pants and tie sliver. He had a black fedora hat along with a pair of black oxfords. His brown hair came to his shaved jaw and shoulders. Once again looked up, but this time instead of grey stormy eyes, I met dark honey colored eyes. Just as I was about to pick myself up once again, he offered me his hand, which I gladly took...it seemed to be a bad idea because the second I did. I was pulled into his arms, with one arm around my waist, and the other gently holding my hand in his.

He smiled at me, and said "Hello lovely lady, sorry about that when I saw you I couldn't to move out of the way. Your beauty made me stop short and you came crashing into my arms, like heaven just visited me."

"Ah-Umm... sorry about that, I was hurrying to class but I'm late as it already is please excuse me, sorry once again." I said as I tried to get out of his arms as nicely as I can, without seeming rude.

"Oh, what a shame lovely lady, my I please escort you, you see I seem to be going in the same direction as you. I'm going to the first floor, room 168 cooking, um Mrs. Hiydamnin I believe. Are you also going in the same direction?" He asked me as he led me to the entrance of the school despite my now obvious struggle, to get his arm off and way from my waist.

When I finally did, I was about to reply to the unknown man when I was interrupted. I looked back, I saw the man I bumped into in the parking lot of my building. He seemed to be glaring at the man besides me, who just smiled at him, like he had no care in the world what so ever. I used this distraction to get to class, but of course it's seems like I did something bad to upset somebody, because it seems like the concrete came crashing down on me...again. But this time I didn't stay wake to see what my clumsiness brought me to, cause after that I blacked out leaving myself in the care of complete strangers. Yeah this day could get any worse. :)


	5. Chapter 3: Stranger and Kidnapped! P1

Chapter 3- Getting to know the stranger and kidnapped!

Serena POV.

I slowly opened my eyes to the familiar light grey ceiling, blinking away the blurriness while doing so. It took me a whole ten seconds to process what was going on. After doing so it took a half a second to sit upright on my bed, and a second later regretting doing so, because the room started to spin as my head I feel back into the familiar soft pillow. I put my hand on my forehead from the headache, and gave a small groan in pain.

"Easy there pretty lady, you hit your head pretty hard there." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to the right and saw the strange man with the red suit, sitting on my couch and smiling like I'm an old friend but had a look of concern for some reason.

"How do you know where I live, and how did you get in?!" I asked shocked.

"Well to answer your question, I'm your new neighbor. And I used your keys to get in and bring your car into the garage, sorry about that by the way, I didn't think you'd want to visit the hospital or leave your car 5 miles away from your house. Oh yeah, my name is Baba Mitsunari pretty lady, nice to meet you." He said while winking at me.

I was completely shocked by this man, never not even once has anything like this happened to me. To be honest when I first met him, I thought he was some weird guy, that was desperate or something. But when looked into his eyes, I saw that they were kind and gentle.

"Thank you and I'm very sorry about the trouble I caused you." I said while blushing a little. Don't get me wrong, I don't like him or anything, I mean no one besides Mr. and Ms. Shells has every cared for me. So it was kind of an embarrassing situation and a little weird too, cause it's been ten years since any ever cared about my wellbeing. I've always been alone; I took care of myself without anyone's help.

"It was no problem, my pleasure actually that I got to help a lovely lady such as yourself, haha my friend was really worried about you though." Baba said with a chuckle.

"Who?" I asked, as looked at Baba confused as he just smiled at me.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough." He said with a sly smile.

I just looked at him as he grinned, like he knew what he was going to get for Christmas or something.

I sighed when I knew that I couldn't do anything convince him to tell me.

Next thing I knew, he stood and walked to the chair besides me, where my jacket was, "Well I have to leave, I'll leave my number inside of your jacket, if you need anything, give me a call. Or knock on my door, I live right beside you." He said as he slipped a piece of paper in my jackets packet. See you later pretty lady" He said with a smile as he turned and started to walk toward my apartment door.

"Serena, my name is Serena Sumiko Howl" I called out to him, when realized I never gave him my name.

He turned to me with a smile "See you later Serena" he said and walked out of the apartment.

I sighed as I turned to see the time. I was nearly twelve pm, damn he wasn't kidding when he said that I hit my head pretty hard. I got up slowly this time, and as I stood up the room started spinning, but only for a moment. I started walking slowly for a moment, then at my normal pace. I went and grabbed some fast acting Advil for the pain and dizziness. I went ahead and made myself a turkey sandwich. After I finished eating and brushing my teeth I looked at the time and it was 12:25. Yeah I eat slow when I don't feel like eating, but I know I have to.

I have work from 12:35 to 6:35, which means no eating for me till I get home. I mean I do have a break at 3:40 to 4:00 pm, but I really don't eat so I work instead, and get paid for those extra twenty minutes. I went back to the bathroom and checked if I looked alright, and surprisingly I didn't have a wrinkle or dirt on my cloths. So I decided not to change, because my part time job starts soon. So I just went ahead and grabbed my bag, keys, phone, and jacket and left my apartment. I made sure I locked both the knob lock and deadbolt of my apartment door. And then went down the stairs calmly this time, no rush because, I wasn't going to be late for work and I don't think my head can handle another accident.

As I went into the garage of my building and saw that my car was parked exactly where I parked it today, which of course was a bit weird but, I didn't think much of it. I was feeling really tired as it is, today was very different than what I'm used to. So I guess I'm emotionally tired, plus hitting my head was a bonus but not in a good way obviously.

I sat in my baby and started to back out slowly like a normal human being, unlike the way I did this morning... or any morning as a matter of fact. I started to drive toward the cafe with was 6 miles away from my house, same direction as my school. So sometimes I just went to the cafe and wait in the car, for an hour and in a half, doing homework while listening to some music. Occasionally singing along to the song or humming.

Which is would be doing right about now, but i really am not up to it for obvious reasons. I soon got out of the freeway and drove a few more blocks to the cafe/bar. When I got there, I went into the private parking for employees only. I got out of the car and opened the back door, and on the seat is my uniform for the cafe I work at. It was a T-shirt which said "Red Rose Cafe, Bar, and Restaurant" along with my waist apron which had two pockets. In one pocket I had a pen and a mini notebook with the same logo as my T-shirt and apron that I got, to take orders from customers.

I grabbed them and quickly put them on over my Plaid Print Button Closure Red High Low Dress. I got my shirt an extra size bigger, because I knew I'd be too lazy sometimes to change my cloths. So it made it easy to put on and take off. But I usually do grab a hair band and tie the extra material on the back of the shirt, I did this cause I didn't want to look fat, and it looked kind of cute. Don't ask how it just does.

I closed the back door of my baby making sure I locked all the doors. When I was satisfied, I put my keys inside my empty pocket and started walking to the entrance of the Cafe bar. Where I was greeted by my boss, he looked over and smiled at me.

"Right on time as usual Serena" Mark said.

"Thank you, I try to do my best Mark" I smiled back to him politely. You must be wondering why I call my boss by his name. Well I'll tell you the reason why, you see, the reason why I call him Mark instead of Mr. Jackson, is because he thinks he's fifty years old when someone calls him that. Mark is actually thirty years old, but he looks great for his age, I mean the first time I meet him, I thought he was like, twenty three or twenty five years old! That's pretty darn good you got to admit.

"Alright now get to work" He said a bit bossy but playful, Mark was always a care-free man, he'd always make a joke whether it was a small or a full joke, he always had one. His personality kept his bar very cheerful and the day always passed quickly when he was around for almost everyone. That's the type of person he is, I'm very happy to have such a boss.

"Yes sir" I replied giggling a little as he gave a small but playful glare toward me, knowing that he hate it when people address him as such. I stared walking to the employee's room to check in, and start getting ready for work. When I finished checking in, I was already in a happier mood thanks to Mark. I started cheerfully taking orders, and getting lots of tips because of it.

Before I knew it, it was 8:50 pm, my shift ended at 6:35 pm, but worked overtime because I had nothing else to do. Plus I didn't get to class today, so no homework for now and someone called in sick, so Mark needed help anyways. The cafe bar closes at 9:00 pm, so I was helping Mark and the few others who worked this late clean up and leave.

When we did finish it was exactly 9:00 pm, I went into the girls bathroom and changed and put on my jacket because it looked pretty chilly outside. And then I walked out of the girl's bathroom checked out. While doing so I said my good byes to everyone, and walked to my car. It was pretty dark outside; I opened the back door and put my uniform in. While deciding what to make for myself for dinner, I mean I didn't eat for nine and a half hours so I'm starving! And just as I was about to open the door to the driver's seat, someone called my name.

"Is your name Serena Sumiko Howl?" I turned around and saw five men in black suits, tie's, hats, shoes, and glasses and with a white dress shirt underneath.

"Yes, may I help you?" I asked politely.

The one in the middle said "You can help us by coming with up Ms. Isaka Howl" Then two more came up behind me and roughly grabbed my arms.

"Hey! Let go! What's going on!?" I tried to struggle but it was pointless. The more I struggled the harder they squeezed my arms, to the point where I could feel them squeezing my bones! I was about to yell out in pain and they ganged me and bonded my legs, feet, arms, and wrists so tightly that they started to get a bit numb, and I knew that it will definitely leave a nasty bruise. Shortly they started to drag me to a van as I struggled helplessly. When one of them grew impatient, he grabbed me crudely and threw me over his shoulder so hard that I could hardly breath and possibly forming another bruise.

Just as he was about to start walking to the van, which was five feet away, I started to hear gun shots, the man started to run to the van, when another gun shot went off and I heard him groan loudly in pain before he knelled down in pain. I used this opportunity to try to get away, but he wasn't going to let me go. He harshly pulled me into his arms and threw me into the van, into the arms of another. The man who threw me into the van shot himself as the door closed.

Then the van started speeding full force and more gun shots were heard until, we couldn't hear anymore. I tried swinging my legs to try to kick at the imposer, but instead he just pulled me into his chest. Then brought some kind of cloth to my face, I tried moving my head away. But another thug just forced my face into the cloth and pressed into the side of my neck, forcing me to breath. As soon as I did, I started to grow weak and my eyes started to get blurry.

The last thing I heard was a man next to me speaking over the phone to someone. "Sir we got her... right away sir" Beep.


	6. Chapter 4: Stranger and Kidnapped! P2

**Chapter 4 Getting to Know the Stranger and Kidnapped part 2**

 **Serena's POV.**

I woke to the pounding in my head; it felt like someone was literally banging my head with a medal shovel. I gave off a loud whimper, which made the banging even worse. I slowly opened my eyes and I was greeted by darkness. I tried to move my legs or arms, but each time was a complete failure and it added to the pain. I could take the pain, it hurt so much.

I didn't understand what was going on, one minute I'm walking to my car to go home and eat a very much need dinner. And then I'm being roughly dragged into a black van, like I'm some kind of uncontrolled animal and drugged. I can't even move a single inch, I can't make a sound, I can't see. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! I've never been this scared, this alone. I mean I have been alone, I took care of myself, feed myself, I did everything by myself! No one was there to help me, so tell me why... WHY DO I FEEL SO SCARED SO ALONE... WHY?!

For the first time in nearly eleven years I cried, I cried so much. I've held all the pain inside me for so long...so long, and now it is all pouring out. I try to stop it, I clinch my fists, and my finger nails digging into my palm making them bleed. I bite my tongue so hard, that I feel blood soaking into the gang. But no matter what i do, no matter how much I try, I can't stop the tears from coming. I can't stop this burning feeling in my chest. My heart feels like it's being ripped inside out, like there is some kind hole in my chest making it hard for me to breath. Wh-whats going on, why do I feel like this, like something is missing? LIKE SOMETHING IS DYING INSIDE OF ME!

I soon start to choke from all the blood gathering in my mouth, when suddenly blinding lights start to bind me.

"SHIT" I heard someone yell. The man yanked the gang out and some blood came pouring out, he started to untie me. I was so tired and still hurting, but at the same time I was numb, I didn't try to fight as the man grabbed me and pulled my lifeless body onto an old squeaky bed. "Hey get over here; I need to stop the bleeding! Boss will kill us if she dies or gets injured even more!" The said man got some type cloth and starting pressing it against my tongue for about fifteen minutes. "Hey get me some ice hurry!" Then suddenly I was pulled in an upright position and cool water was poured into my mouth. This continued until, I couldn't taste anymore blood. Soon afterwards the cool water replaced by ice. The ice was replaced for about six times.

Then the bleeding stopped and I heard a relieved sigh. Then I heard a voice nearby say "SHIT WE WERE FOLLOWED!"

"WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE LOST THEM!"

"APPARENTLY NOT! HURRY UP AND BRING THE GIRL BEFORE THEY CATCH UP!"

"Shit" I heard the man mutter, it seemed to be their favorite word. He pulled me into his arms princess style making sure my head was on his shoulder, he started running to what I guessed was the exit. And not a minute later when cool air surrounded us, I heard more gun shots.

But as soon as I heard them, the air got warm and I heard a door close and the engine running. It was then when I started to have enough strength to crack my eyes open. I tried to clear the blurriness, and when I did it seemed like we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Sir we're sorry but it seems we must move there were some complications... it seems we were followed...where should I take her...will you be there sir...yes sir, understood sir...we will make sure that we are not followed this time...positive sir...we will be there in two and a half hours sir... yes sir. Beep.

The man turned to me and saw that I was awake. He quickly pulled out a cloth and pressed it into my face, this time I didn't resist. I gladly welcomed it, anything to get rid of this hallow feeling was my last thought until I fell into the familiar darkness.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

I woke up to being dumped ice cold water. I looked around and saw three men, but none of them looked familiar. The one in the middle looked to be terrifying was the best choice of words to describe him. He looked at me like I was some type of trophy to be won. He looked at me with greed in his black eyes and a killer intent.

"Do you know your reason for being here my dear" he asked his voice cold as ice that seemed to scream at me no mercy though it was quiet as the wind.

"N-n-no s-sir" I said, as some blood dripped down from my mouth to my chin. The man looked livid, as he came closer and grabbed my chin harshly and made me open my mouth and expected it. When he seemed satisfied, if you'd call it that he yelled so load that I flinched thinking he was going to hit me.

"JOHN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! I TOLD YOU TO BRING HER UNHARMED! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DESPERATE TO DIE BY MY HAN-"

Once again I heard gun shots and banging against the door and in my head. The mad looked enraged was understanding. He looked at the man to his right "Take to the basement and bind and gang her, stay with her make sure she is not seen or heard, if someone finds her...you know what to do."

The said man nodded his head as he turned and staking toward me. Each step he took made my fear grow even more than it already was. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, I groaned in pain as he opened the underground hidden door and threw inside. Lucky I landed on hay so it didn't hurt; he walked away for a moment when he came back with a bag and a wooden chair. He closed the door, and walked down toward me, I started to crawl, backwards but I ended up in the corner. By the time I can move to another direction he harshly grabbed my already bruised arm. Making me whimper and cry out in pain and with tears, and I hated every second of it. He pulled me into a wooden chair next to him after he ganged me, and started to tie my arms and wrist to the chair, I tried kicking but even that was a fail because the second I did my legs and ankles were tied roughly to the chair. Then to make things worse, the man pulled a bag over my head, so i couldn't do anything besides listen to what was going on.

I heard more gunshots and they were nearer to use now, it didn't take long till we started to hear footsteps over our heads and one last shot being fired. I tried to scream which came out muffled; I could help the tears streaming down my face mixing with the blood. I tried to move around in the chair which I succeed in making some sound. That is until the cool metal of the gun it me, which made me start bleeding from the side of my head and I very slowly started to lose conscious when I heard another shot fired and the man besides fell to the ground.

Then I heard to door open and footsteps started to come down the stairs toward me. Then the bag over my head was taken off and I met face to face with those grey stormy eyes. He had shock and worry in his eyes as he started untie my wrists, arms, legs, and feet that were already bleeding from the roughness of the rope. Then he picked me and held me in his arms so gently like I might break and stared to walk out the room and out of another, and another till we went into the cold fresh air. I started shivering because my hair and cloths were still wet from the icy-cold water, that was used to awaken me, and the man pulled my closer toward him as if to try to warm me.

As we got close to loud group of people who seemed to be bombing questions other statements about what was going on.

Man #1: "Is she alright sir!?"

Man#2: "Sir she's bleeding!"

Man#1: "Oh my god is she going to die sir? We need to help her sir!"

Man#3: "Calm down puppy panicking isn't going to help her."

Man#4: "Nice thinking putting that tracking chip in her jacket Baba." A man that ricked of the smell of smoke said.

Man#5: "We should take her to the hotel, if we take her to the hospital she will be targeted easily. I'll call someone to set up the tools and a doctor to be there for her when we get there." Another man said while walking away with what seemed like his phone on his ear.

Man#1: "SIR she's waking up sir!"

My eyes were still a bit blurry. As I looked around me but I still couldn't seem to clear the blurriness instead every time I blinked it got harder for me to open my eyes. I tried again and again but it didn't work, I started to get scared, I didn't want to walk up in darkness again. I tried to move my body, anything to get me to wake up, up to my body my struggles fell on deaf ears. I tried to struggle even more, I didn't want this! I soon started to have a panic attack, but when heard a gentle voice, I started to calm down almost immediately.

"Shhhh its okay, calm down no one will hurt you now, I'm here no one can touch you now. You can sleep; I'll be there when you wake up...Serena sleep."

And I trusted this voice and slowly fell into the darkness that once terrified me and now it calmed me once again.

Man#5: Everything is done Soryu, all we need to do is get her there safely.

Soryu huh it...suits...him.


	7. CHAPTER 5- Holding An Angel

**CHAPTER 5- HOLDING AN ANGEL**

Soryu's POV.

When I saw her being dragged into the black van with no mercy what so ever. It felt like the back of my head was hit by my some kind of hot iron and the feeling went down to my shoulders and into my veins and throughout my body. I quickly but carefully aimed my Pistolet wz.35 Vis handgun at the man's right hip, who was carrying my girl over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. When I pulled the trigger of my gun, the man gave a groan as he kneeled down on the cold concert ground.

Serena used this opportunity to get away, but before she a chance to. He grabbed her not too gently and threw her into the van, her head just centimeters from hitting the side of the van. And while van's door closed, the man who threw Serena in shot himself dead as the van drove away violently.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

The sunrise began betting down at us, as it slowly rose into the clouds that beginning to grow dark as the wind crashing violently into our bodies. Still we drove with a broken window down to the old beaten looking warehouse where they were holding Serena. We did this once before, but they got away before we could do anything.

Now we are more than ready to get her. It didn't take long for the Ice Dragons and the Red Seas to be at each other's throats. But compared to us the Red Seas men were weak, they couldn't even aim correctly and were too dense. It didn't take long for us to get into the warehouse. Soon we got in, but still cautious because we knew somewhere in this crappy warehouse, was the boss of the Red Seas family.

I looked around me as I hid behind an old wall that seemed to be falling apart as it already is. I tried to listen for an intruder, but I was greeted with the liking of the old rusty pips. Just as I was going to go down the stairs to what seemed like a basement, a bullet nearly glassed my arm. I quickly hid behind another wall as I looked for the man who almost shot me. It turned out to be the very boss of the Red Seas, Giichi Tomiichi. His name itself meant single rule of a rich person. Giichi was known for his greed and his unfair treatment toward others and in bets.

He always made sure he won, and he was never one to keep the part of his deal. He would use force for anything just to get what he wants, and usually he does. That's why none of the rest of the mafia families even wants to deal with him because of his cruel ways toward almost anything. I looked at him and saw that his henchmen were all dead around him. Heh he should have hired better or trained better men. Just as he turned his body to his left I came out of my hiding and aimed at him. He turned toward me toward me in surprise but it was already too late. He already had a bullet in between in forehead, he looked at me in shock and fear in his eyes, then with his eyes still wide open he fell backwards to the ground, while his head tilted upwards left.

I knew then that Serena must be here somewhere. I started to descend the stairs and I was met with an unusual site, there was nothing except for a few drops of blood on the floor. Then as soon as I saw some type of hidden door that was not covered properly, I heard banging underneath my feet. I looked down and saw a figure moving to stop the banging, I quickly shot the figure and made sure he was down completely until I reached down and pulled out the "hidden door". I shook my head at this the floor has a gaps in between where if you looked down carefully you'd see another hidden floor. And for kidnapping and knowing that they were being followed. They choose a very shoddy place, and with their horribly trained Mafioso that seemed to be of no help.

I started to walk down the stairs and saw a petite figure, compared to me, tied to a wooden chair. I can clearly see the ropes squeezing her already frail skin so much that I can see some drops of blood on her abnormally ghost white skin. I start to walk to her and each step I take I can see her visibly clench, I pulled the sack off her head, and I was meet with most beautiful eyes that were a mix of light and dark purple. I started to untie her arms and poor fragile wrists. Then I kneeled down before her and gently untied her frail but bloody ankles and legs. As soon as she was free from all the ropes, I picked up her feeble body and held her gently in my arms. She looked so tired, so weak, so helpless, and she was so light that I began to get worried about her.

As we finally got out of the old beaten warehouse and into the cold windy air, I noticed something I should have noticed before. She was drenched, and was now violently shivering, I crushed her in my arms in order to give her some of my warmth. The guys looked at her in shock as we got closer to them Inui was the first to start the bombing questions.

"Is she alright sir!?" He exclaimed in surprise and worry.

"Sir she's bleeding!" Samejima said in concern.

"Find something to stop the bleeding! Hurry!" Baba said to Samejima who nodded and hurried to the car.

"Oh my god is she going to die sir? We need to help her sir!" Inui yelled while panicking when he saw some blood being soaked in my suit and dress shirt.

"Calm down puppy, panicking isn't going to help her." Ota said in a dull voice though I can see worry on his face.

"Nice thinking putting tracking chip in her jacket Baba." Mamoru said with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth as he looked toward Baba who just nodded his head as he examined Serena's right side of her forehead with a serious and worried expression on his face, then he looked back at Samejima who was already hurrying back with some bandages from the other car that had the broken window.

"We should take her to the hotel, if we take her to the hospital she will be targeted easily. I'll call someone to set up the tools and a doctor to be there for her when we get there." Eisuke said, as he walked by me glancing at her, started to dial a number on his phone to talk.

"SIR! She's waking up sir!" Inui suddenly shouted as he looked at her.

I stopped as I waited for those eyes that charmed me to open. I slow her struggle to do so but each time was a fail and it scared her. Her breathing started to quicken and she started to shake even more violently. I can see that she is terrified to go to sleep thinking something bad will happen again when she unwilling lets her guard down.

"Shhhh its okay, calm down no one will hurt you now, I'm here, no one can touch you now. You can sleep, I'll be there when you wake up...sleep Serena." I whispered to her in whisper with a soft voice, as I glazed at her gently. It seemed to have worked because the second I said this, she calmed down and slowly feel limp in my arms.

To say that everyone looked shock was an understanding, that's when Eisuke came.

"Everything is done Soryu, all we need to do is get her there safely."

I nodded my thanks to him as I sat her in the back seat of my Matsunari. When I did, I threw the keys to Eisuke to drive he caught them with ease as he walked around me, toward the driver's seat. He opened to door and sat in the driver's seat while shutting the door in the process and the turned the engine on. Soon after he turned on the cars air conditioner and shorty warm air started to blow gently from the vents of the car. All while I took the medical kit from Samejima and the extra bandages, I went to the left side of the back seat and sat next to Serena. As Eisuke started to drive, I began to add some alcohol on the right side of her forehead which was still bleeding. I grabbed a sterile pad and used some paper tape to attach the sterile pad her head, then I wrapped the roller gauze around her head and gently tied it to the side of her head. Then I repeated the process except this time for her arms, wrist, legs, and ankles after I took her shoes off to do so.

It didn't take as long as it did to come back to the hotel then it did to get to the warehouse. It only took an hour and a half instead of three hours, an extra 30 minutes counted to get to the first warehouse, then a two hours and a half for the last one. I looked back at Eisuke who seemed to have that smug smirk on his face as he glanced at me through the rear view mirror numerous times.

"...Shut up" I said to him in an annoyed tone with a slight glare.

That sent him just barely over the edge as he started to chuckle at me. "Heh... seeing you look all soft I can just pinch your cheeks Soryu-chan. " He said with a downright obnoxious voice and a cheesy grin along with it.

When I sent a murderous glare at him, he started laughing so hard, that I'm sure if he wasn't driving, he'd be hunching over in laughter, which of course isn't an everyday thing since he's always calm and collected.

I let out an irritated sigh wishing I can pull my gun out on him. But I couldn't do that, because in my arms I was holding a small battered angel against my chest. I looked down at her, as my anger grew as I see all the injuries infected on her soft milky skin. I sigh and look out the window and waited for the familiar sights of Tokyo.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

Finally we made it to the hotel, with a still smug Eisuke. I walked out of the car with Serena still in my arms, as I used my left elbow to close the door that I just had opened to get out. I walked through the entrance of Tres Spades Hotel as Eisuke gave the keys to the vitae as he walked toward me and Serena with the phone on his ear.

"Is it done?...Good." He asked in his usual business like tone as we entered the elevator, which of course only worked with a pen house key card. "The doctor along with a nurse is in the room that set up in the second floor of the lounge room, where of course has the top security in all rooms, inside out. Eisuke said as the elevator door opened and started to walk ahead of me to lead the way. The room that we entered, set up for Serena was two doors down from Eisuke's bedroom. I can't say that I liked that, but I'd defiantly trust him most than all the rest of the idiots. (No offense! This is Soryu talking so yeah :D)

I walked in the door that was already being held open for us by the nurse. The doctor moved aside when I laid her down on the bed and moved away as the nurse began to hook her up to an I.V. and a heart rate monitor. All the while the doctor was taking her pulse and making some notes on his clipboard with a serious expression on his face. He looked to be in his late sixties but, he was in a very good shape surprisingly, at this I grew suspicious and slowly raised my hand into my suit and held my gun in case my suspicion grew. And as he took a needle with some type of blue liquid, another man walked in that was dressed just like a doctor. He looked completely shocked to see the said "doctor" preparing to insert the needle into Serena's arm. The "doctor" looked shocked and terrified as he froze for a second, then his movements began to became clumsy as he tried to insert the needle into Serena's arm. I quickly took out my gun and shot the barrel of the needle, where the royal blue colored liquid was held, which of course turned out to be poison. He looked at me horrified as I pointed the muzzle of my gun to his forehead. But before I can say anything, he already took a two surgery knifes, one in each hand that he had hidden underneath his sleeves and slashed both of his wrists.

The real doctor ran toward the bleeding man's side as he tried to stop the bleeding, along with the nurse of was just screaming moments ago as I nearly went deaf in the process. The man died in seconds which was odd because the nurse and doctor were pressing firmly into the man's wrist with a cloth. But no matter how much they tried to stop the bleeding, it was a failure every time. The doctor turned toward me. "He must have drunk a pill called Aspirin; it is used for people who have Hemophilia. It helps the blood circulate in the body easily but in this case, it made the blood flow out easily from his body." He said in a professional tone as he looked at the dead man on the floor.

"Get someone over here to clean up the mess" Eisuke said into his phone. And not two minutes later three men came into the room and put the dead man into a body sized black bag then two of them carried him away. The last one stayed and helped the nurse clean up the mess while the doctor washed his hands then he dried them and put his gloves on. Afterwards the third man left and the nurse did the same action as the doctor though she was visibly shaken up.

The doctor then turned and looked at us "Please wait outside while I check on the patient" He said in an polite tone as he glazed at us in an pleading but tired looking eyes do to his age. I just looked at him silently warning him with my eyes before walking out of the room, closing it in the process as I walked toward Eisuke and waited.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

After an hour the doctor walked out of the door with the nurse following, I turned toward him. "She is fine though she is covered in bruises, and some blisters, but I healed most of them so she'll be fine. Her head injury wasn't much of a problem but she may experience, some dizzies, headaches, or become nauseous from the lack of food. If any of these does happen please give her some Advil or some other type of pain killer, but when she does wake up please make sure she eats. From what I see she is underweight and forgets to eat." The doctor says in a professional tone to me and the gang who came up and decided to wait as well. I nodded my head in thanks as the doctor left but the nurse stayed.

"May I please get a nightwear for Miss. Serena?" She asked us in a timid voice.

"Yes, here I already had some brought up for her." Eisuke said as he handed her a bag that Baba and Ota had brought for her. At first I didn't trust Baba, but when I pointed the mussel of the gun toward him, he quickly raised his hands and said it was from her apartment under her pillow. I then slowly put my gun back into my suit while glaring at him threatening. The said nurse had already left back into Serena's room, she had closed and locked the room as she went to change Serena clothing. Five minutes later she came out of Serena's bedroom and bowed to us as she left.

I walked in to see her bandages changed and her head still rapped in white glaze, I looked around and saw that the heart monitor wasn't attached to her but the I.V. still was. She was wearing a cotton gauze sleep shirt along with a black sport shorts. She looked so tired, alone, hurt, and innocent fragile looking, she resembled a battered angel. I looked at the time it was already 12:15 pm... Sigh I didn't think it all took this long. I sit down on a chair near her bed as Eisuke came in with key card.

"This are the new key's for extra security." He said regarding the incident with the intruder that was seconds away from poisoning Serena. I nodded my head in thanks as he put the key card on the desk next to Serena. "The doctor said that Serena might be asleep for an hour or six hours or even a whole day, it depends on how she hands the traumatic stress."

I take a deep breath "I see..." Eisuke seemed to understand that I was in no mood for talk, so he just nodded his head and left the room. Making sure to close it while doing so as he went to what I assume was his room. I sighed yet again I haven't slept for four days. I closed my eyes to rest them, but it seems my body had other plans for me as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 6: Run away only to be kidnapped

**CHAPTER 6- RUN AWAY ONLY TO BE KIDNAPPED AGAIN!**

Serena's POV.

I opened my eyes and I noticed I was in an unfamiliar room that wasn't my room or my bed. I slowly sat upright on the bed as I looked around confused. When I looked to the right, I saw the man I bumped into in the parking lot of my building, sitting on a chair next to the bed asleep. I looked at him puzzled when suddenly what happened yesterday hits me like I had taken a swim that had clashed down on me like ice cold waters. I sat frozen as I looked at him for another three minutes, then I started to shake like a leaf. I slowly started to go into shock as I tried to grasp everything and tried to make sense of it. The only thing I can think of getting way from this place. I slowly pushed the covers off me and I quietly slid off the bed shivering slightly as my bear feet touched the cold floor. I looked at...what was his name? ...Soryu I think that's what they called him right? He was asleep on the grey accent chair. For a moment I stopped and looked at him, then shook my head as my cheeks start to turn beet read when I realized I was staring at him.

I turned around and just as I was about to open the door, something shinny reflected on the door. I got curious and looked back to see some type of golden key card was on the table near Soryu. I shivered as I thought of the man. I took the key card with me thinking it might come of use to me as I quietly closed the door to the room. I tip toed down the stairs and was met with a huge and I mean HUGE living room. Luckily no one was here so I quickly ran to an elevator, which I saw almost immediately.

As I waited impatiently while looking back countless of times making sure no one followed me at the same time silently praying that the elevator was empty. Luckily it was so I ran in and started pressing the 1st floor button but the elevator wouldn't close! I looked to the side of the buttons and saw one of those things... I can't remember what they're called at the moment. But it's to insert a key card it's to usually open doors for hotel rooms. I look at my left hand which held the golden key card that I was tightly grasping as to not lose it.

And just as I was about to put the key card in, I heard hurried footsteps and I looked up and saw Soryu running down the stairs. I panicked and pushed the key card in and started to push the close door button. Just as the door closed and the elevator started moving downwards, I heard Soryu punch the closed doors, I stated to get scared as I waited for the door to open. When it did I ran into a brown haired man with yellow brown eyes. He wore a three piece suit underneath his black jacket was a light purple long sleeved shirt and a grey stripped vest. He looked down at me in surprise until he got a call. All the while not letting me out of his site, the phone call was short as he looked at me with some amusement still cold eyes.

"...You're a very lucky girl to get away from the 2nd in command of the Ice Dragons, but not lucky enough to get away without being caught." He said with a small smirk as he reached to grab my bandaged arm. Just as he was about to grab me, these women started to crowd around him.

Woman #1: Hey! What are you doing with our Eisuke!?

Woman #2: Just who do you think you are!?

Woman #3: Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?

Woman #4: Why are you dressed like that huh? Trying to seduce my Eisuke?

Woman #5: YOUR Eisuke his mine!

Woman #2: Oh please, we all know that he loves me!

Women #3: Give a break! Just because he slept with you one night does not mean he loves you.

All the women who were just glaring at me and pulling at my hair and clothing, which was my nightwear!...WAIT WHAT?! OMG I'm in front of so many people in me sleepwear SHIT! That's so embracing! I start to blush as I looked down, when I suddenly I remembered the reason for coming here. I looked up and saw the man Eisuke looking irritated at the women that were blocking his way when he tried to get to me. This is my chance! I went around the group that had Eisuke surrounded, and ran like hell was at my feet.

When I got outside, I realized I didn't know where to go. I stood frozen for a moment not knowing what to do.

"Wait princess!" I looked to my left and saw a guy running toward me in a hurry. He was blood with some brown in his hair. He wore a white dress shirt and some black pants, which were attached to black and white stripped suspenders. Freaked out by being called a princess after being kidnapped and treated like some type of vicious animal that needed to be drugged, I ran like the three headed dogs of Hades was behind me. I ran for what seemed like an hour what was actually about thirty minutes. I felt like my lunges were about to collapses, while my feet burned not only from running bare foot at the same time getting cuts and blisters later on, but from running in the hot heated sun! But neither the less I still ran to Red Rose Cafe, which was the closest to where I was, from what I gathered. I walked up the few stairs with some bloody footsteps trailing, holding onto the railing not being able to breath. Every breath I took hurt so much, every breath was a pain inside my side of my stomach, I don't know if it's the ribs or kidneys or both! I sat at the stairs not being able to do much, but then I realized that I still must have been followed. I grabbed the railings and forced myself to stand up, but before I can do much my boss Mark came running out with a worried and panicked face.

"S-Serena! What happened are you alright!? Of course you're not look at your feet!" I looked down and saw my usual creamy white feet were covered in blood and cuts.

"...Mark...do... you...by...any...ch...ance...have...m..y...key..s..." I asked while still having very hard time breathing, well more like heaving.

"Y-yes I do, I found it last night after you left, it was in front of your car." He said as he examined my feet but not touching it.

"...C..an I...ple..se have...it" I asked as he looked at me like I'm crazy, but didn't question it. He went back into the restaurant and came back two minutes later. I was sitting on the steps not being able to handle standing up so long.

"But before you leave, let me at least bandage your feet." He said firmly as he kneeled down before me and was about add alcohol on my feet. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"NO!...please... just the ...bandages..." I looked at him as I slowly got my breathing in control. He looked back at me in shock before nodding gently and slowly started to wrap the bandages around my feet. Then he helped me up and carried my mostly to my car and sat me in.

"Okay I'm not going to ask Serena...but if something happens just give me a call okay?" I asked me in a concerned tone that I think a father would have as he gave me his number on the back of our cafe restaurant card. "And don't bother showing up for work until those feet of your heal." He gave me a stern look I just nodded at him with a smile as much as I able to due to the pain in my feet and stomach.

"Okay,...and sorry for leaving a mess" I said to Mark apologetically.

"No worries...as long your safe is all that matters" he said with a smile as he waved it off.

"Thank you" I said to him as I started to drive away.

I got to my building in ten minutes, now came the hardest part, going to my apartment. I slowly opened the door of my car, and slowly sled my feet on the ground. Let's just say the pain was excruciating, I had to bite my lip to stop from yelling. For some reason it hurt more now than it did for before. I closed my baby's door and locked it, while I slowly started to walk all the way toward stairs, and then up the stairs. As I slowly started to climb up the stair putting most of my weight on the railing as blood started to soak into the gauze, while I was cursing the owner of the building for not fixing the elevator for a whole two mounts now. Cheap ass bastard.

When I finally made it to the first floor, I wanted to start crying because I had another floor to go. But then someone called my name, I look behind me and see two tugs behind me.

"Miss. Serena Sumiko Howl you need to come with us." One reached forward to grab my injured arm when a familiar hand with a red suit stopped him.

"Now now, let's not be rough with the little lady hmmm." I looked to my right and I see Baba with a smiling face standing next to me. Though in his eyes you can clearly see the irritation and anger, I couldn't help but shiver at the look of his eyes. It was pretty scary combined with that sweet and carefree smile of his.

Thug #2: "Hey pal were here for the girl, if you don't want to get hurt move aside."

Thug #1: "Y-yeah! And let my hand go."

Baba continued smiling pleasantly at them. "I'm sorry but it seems the little lady here doesn't want to go."

Thug #1: "It doesn't matter if she wants to go we got strict orders from the Red Seas to bring her." He said trying to pull out of Baba's grip on him.

"And when did you get these orders?" Baba said as his grin turned smug.

Thug #2: "Like three days ago why?" He said with his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, just that there is no more Red Seas and there is no one to inherit it. So, I think you no longer have business with is girl. Unless you and possibly the Red Seas join the Red Eyes Dragons and maybe the Ice Dragons. And of course you'll be treated more fairly there, than you have ever been in the Red Seas." Baba said not, while I could not understand a word he said, but the thugs did and they grew pale as Baba let go of Thug #1.

Slowly thug #2 made a phone call. "What happened to the boss? What is this carp I hear about joining the Ice Dragons and the Red Eyed Dragons?" There was a pause then the man grew stiff as he starred at me in shock. "...Wha... he's dead...I see." He looked at me like he was making a decision. "John... we the formal Red Seas will be joining with the Red Eyed Dragons and the Ice Dragons, I have a feeling we all will like it there better than being with the Red Seas…. Heh you were already planning on it weren't you, alright then." And with that he closed his phone and looked at me, and then he bowed at me in respect. "I.. we are sorry for our behavior...princess of the Red Eyed Dragons, we the formal Red Seas will protect you until and when you are ready to be the boss and queen of the Red Eyed Dragons."

"What!?" I looked at him like he was a lunatic.

"That'll be enough for now, how about you all report to the Ice Dragons Department. Ask for Soryu Oh, he will know what to do." Baba said in an unusual business like tone.

Both thugs nodded and gave one last bow before they left. While I stood in complete shock, eyes wide starring after them with my mouth dropped open like a complete moron. Suddenly two fingers touched the bottom of my chin and closed them, then the room started spinning for a moment and all I saw was the ceiling. It took me a moment to realize I was in Baba's arms.

"Look at your feet, there soaked in blood, poor pretty lady. What did you do to your frail feet when you're already injured as it is?" I just looked at him in bewilderment, not saying anything as he plucked the keys from my clenched fist and opened the door like some pro with me still in his arms, and laid me on my bed. "Where do you keep your first aid kit?" He asked with that terrifying smile stapled on his face. I just numbly pointed at my bathroom, still staring at him like some weirdo, eyes wide open analyzing his every move. He just chuckled and went to inside my bathroom and came back and a minute later and slowly started to unwrap the gauze from my feet. I looked down and sucked in a breath, I didn't think it was that bad. There were some really bad cuts, like about a half of a centimeter deep. That's pretty deep when you think about it, if you don't, grab a ruler. "I am going to have to clean it Serena." Baba said with a sorry face as he looked up at me.

"NO!...No!" I said shaking my head wildly trying to pull my feet from his grip but failed quite miserably if I do say so myself.

"Serena, I'm so sorry but if we don't disinfect it now then it will hurt later on ten times worse." He said to me in a serious but apologetically tone, I looked at him in shock for a moment because it's the first time he used my name. But he didn't use my distraction to rub the alcohol on my feet. When I realized this I slowly nodded my head as I turned to look away, knowing the familiar burning feeling is going to hurt ten times worse. "Okay Serena here we go." He said in a painful tone, like he really didn't want to hurt me but he had to. I slowly nodded my head and soon I felt the cool liquid on my right foot that only lasted a second before the excruciating pain hit. I bit into my arm to keep me from screaming in agony. That was until Baba gave me his pocket handkerchief along with an extra that he had. "Here bite into this." I took it with a grateful but with a tearful glaze. When I bit into it he started to finish my right foot, he started to add some type of cream and then he wrapped my foot with gauze and repeated the process with my left foot. All the while my right hand was digging into the sheets of the bed with my nails and the sheets clenching and clenching my fist, with my left arm over my eyes to stop myself from looking at what he was doing and also to stop from screaming in pain. "There all done!" He said with a sigh as he helped my sit up and slowly took out the handkerchiefs out, knowing I didn't have the strength to.

"Thanks...I am sorry for the handkerchiefs...I'll clean it and give it back soon." I said with a sorry but still pain and thankful tone.

He just laughed it off. "It's okay pretty lady, your pretty stronger than you look you know, not once did you scream...you're a very brave girl." He gave me a small smile, and then he grew serious. "But I want you to keep off of your feet as much as you can okay I'm serious, I don't think neither of us want to do THAT again, it was scary for the both of us." He said while joking around but I knew that I really did not want to experience that again so I just nodded quickly and he chuckled at my reaction. "Okay go ahead and get some sleep and tomorrow morning I'll come in with something to eat." He said with a gentle smile as I just nodded in response, not knowing what else to. It's just so weird having someone take care of me in so long. Then he just left with the spare key I had with me, that I had no idea how he got. I didn't think so much of it as my eyes drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

I woke up to sounds near my window, I slowly stood up and realized it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, must have been the cream Baba used rubbed on my cuts before he wrapped it with gauze. I went to my window thinking it might be a bird or something when suddenly a dark figure popped up in front of it I fell back to the ground terrified. That's when I saw the man who called me princess when I ran out of the hotel. I started to panic when he started to wave at me like I'm an old friend of his, which freaked me out more due to all the horror movies I watched. I got up as slowly as I could without adding too much pressure on my feet. I went to grab my keys and put on my fluffy koala bear slippers and opened my door. When I did I saw the man with the silver suit had crossed his arms as he looked down at me with a glare from those stormy gray eyes, as a few strains from his slicked back hair fell on his face making him look even scarier than before.

I tried to close the door, but he blocked my attempt by pushing his way in with his hand. I slowly backed up with each step he took, when I tried to go around him he simply blocked my with his body and rose an eyebrow as if waiting for my next move. When I tried to put some space between us by backing up more, I hit my already injured foot on the corner of the bedpost at the worst area... right in between a cut on my heel. I let out a painful scream as I dropped down and clinched my ankle avoiding touching the cut, as blood started to soak into the gauze. The man before me kneeled and was about to touch my foot, when suddenly we heard a crash. We both looked toward it and saw the man who was leaning against my window fell into the room that we were in.

I quickly used this distraction to bolt, I made it half way to my car before I felt arms ensnare my waist, and lift me up into his shoulder. I started to scream at him to let me go and yelled for help, but before I could, my feet touched the ground and a hand covered my mouth. I bit into his hand hard might I add, but he still refused to let go. I would have stomp on his toe, but that would injure me more than it injure him. It didn't take long for him to drag me into the car, someone opened the back door and I was taken from his arms into another's.

"Well well... looks like we caught you little bird." The man said as he covers my mouth with duct tape. I looked back in shock when I realized his voice sounded familiar. It was the man that almost caught me when I was escaping from that hotel, that man surrounded in women!

"Awww but I thought we called her Alice!" Another voice came from the man beside us. I didn't look to see who it was as I tried to get out of the man's iron grip. He just chuckled and held me closer to his chest as my legs were lifted up the mysterious man's lap. I froze in shock realizing my position, I was sitting sideways on the man's lap, making me look up at him as he glazed down at me with a million dollar smirk. I started to blush as I looked away to see the other man with blond hair holding my feet and legs on his lap. Both men started to laugh at my reaction like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Then the man, who dragged me here, came back after talking to the guy who broke my window. He sat in the driver's seat and turned back to look at me.

"Hey Soryu, can I have her, she's so cute!?" Asked the blond man who looked familiar, Soryu looked at him with a glare as he took out his gun.

"HEY HEY HEY! Calm down geez, you could have just said no you know." The guy said with his hands up in surrender with a panicked face.

Soryu just continued to glare at him as he put the gun back in his jacket and threw my first aid kit at him." Ota bandage her left foot and make sure after adding this cream after rubbing the alcohol on her left heel." He said in a voice that you could not say no to or else...

"Okay okay" Ota said with his still hands up, but one held my first aid kit and the other a white creamy colored container. But this time he held a smirk on his face, I didn't like it. Also soon as his finger touched my left foot I started to struggle again. I screamed into the duct tape which made it into a whining sound. "Hey hey hey! Calm down, I ain't gonna hurt you see." He said raising his hands up "I'm only going to wrap your feet okay?" He asked me looking all panicked.

The man holding me to his chest started to chuckle. "I like this girl, she got away from Soryu twice and she lived, she bit Soryu just now, she got away from me, she doesn't like you Ota, she made you raise your hands and made you look all panicked which only Soryu can do, she's still fighting against us now, and I have a feeling their will be more surprises along the way." He said looking at me in an amused face when I started to get away from him too. I tried to use my palms to push against his chest while he just continued to look at me struggle hopelessly as the smirk on his face slowly grew wider and wider. When I saw that he was enjoying my struggle I stopped and looked at him as my anger grew. Then I started to slap and hit him as much as I could, and he just continued to laugh at my attempts. But when I started to get close to his face he stopped, and grabbed my wrists with a small squeeze making me whine in pain, as I struggled even more than before to get out of his grip. But not before hitting my feet against the door making it bleed more as some healed cuts started to open again.

"Geez Eisuke, get a grip, you can't always get what you want, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on poor Serena." I looked up to see Baba leaning the car winking at me. I froze looking at him and he just started to chuckle at me. "Ota, I'll take your spot, you sit next to Soryu instead."

"Awwww but it's fun to see Alice struggle against boss *sigh* fine." Ota opened the door and lifted my feet off his lap and went to sit next to Soryu, while Baba sat inside with my feet on his lap and closed the door.

Baba turned toward me with a smile. "I thought we agreed to not injure your feet anymore and for you to rest, *sigh* now we have to do it again." He said looking at my now red gauze feet. I started to whine again as I shook my head. He just looked at me sadly. "I am sorry Serena but I have to, or else it'll hurt even more." He said while starting to bandage my feet, as my sippers were now on the floor of the car, due to my struggling.

"Damn! I didn't think it's that bad, how was she still running barefoot when she left the hotel and from Soryu right now!?" Ota asked shock in his voice clear with a baffled expression. I looked toward Soryu to see him looking at my feet shocked.

I was about to pull about to pull away from Baba when the arms around me tightened. I looked up at Eisuke to see him looking down at me not saying anything. The car was quite until Baba said something that scared me. "Alright Serena...here we go again." He said looking sad to see me start crying as he slowly started to rub the alcohol on my feet. I quickly turned away into Eisuke's chest and started to cry as my nails dug into my palm again. Someone took my hands and started to rub the area my nails bit into my skin, and held my hands with a squeeze, like he was giving me strength.

Inside the car was silent as I cried into Eisuke's shirt and he held me in comfort, but still in a grip I could not get out of, while another guy held my hands as Baba finished with my left foot and started to do my right foot.

"There it's all done sweetheart." Baba said with some happiness in his voice, but I can tell that he really didn't like seeing me cry. I just stayed silent in Eisuke's chest waiting for the pain to end. The man holding my hand was about to let my hands go but I didn't want him to. "Sweetheart you need to let go of Soryu's hands, he needs to drive." Baba said in a calm gentle voice, as if he might break me if he said so otherwise. I slowly let go of Soryu's hands as mine fell limply to the side. I tried to use my hands to push Eisuke's arms away, but Eisuke just took my arms and hands into his grip too, leaving me helpless.

The car then was turned on and it was a quite ride back to what I assume the hotel. When we made it there Soryu came out first and opened Eisukes and my side of the door first. Eisuke got out of the car after adjusting my body to carry me in his arms. Then he handed me to Soryu, I looked up to see him looking at me with a sorry expression as he met my red eyes. I just laid my head on his shoulder exhausted from... everything. I didn't struggle, as he carried me into the hotel and into the elevator along with everyone else. I didn't have the energy to look at anyone, I was so tired. My eyes started to close as the elevator opened and I was laid to a couch.


	9. Chapter 7: Welcome Back

**Chapter 7- Welcome Back**

 **Serena's POV.**

I woke up to the sun beating down on me, especially down on my face. I quickly closed my eyes in order to try to avoid blinding my eyes. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around the room to see I'm in the same room I was in before I ran away only to come back again. I knew that I probably couldn't escape now that they knew I tried to once before also I'd worsen my feet's condition as it is. Slowly I pushed the blankets away from my body and hopped off the queen sized bed as gently as I could without adding extra pressure on my feet. The moment I did, I started to fell light headed and I instantly grabbed onto the bed post to steady myself. My stomach started turning and squeezing from the inside, I haven't ate in a while for three or maybe four days. But fortunately and unfortunately I was used to forgetting about hunger and not eating so I it didn't hurt that much, but definitely hurt more than usual. When I started to get used to the pain in my stomach and eventually started to ignore it. I looked up and started to search for my fluffy kola slippers, I saw them sitting innocently next to another door that I had not seen before, which was no surprise because I was in no, I guess what you can call condition, to do so. I slipped them on and I opened to mysterious door that lead to a bathroom. When I saw there were a toothbrush and toothpaste, I nearly cried in joy. I mean come on; I haven't brushed my teeth in three days! I hate morning breath and I'm sure a lot of people would and will agree with me and if you did, then image that for three freak'n days, got shivers yet?

When I was done brushing my teeth, I took a deep breath as the cool minty breath touched my throat and soon my lunges. I shivered at the feeling, I missed it so much, I have no idea how I survived without it. Oh wait, never mind, I know the answer to that. I looked around and saw a shower just a few feet away from the toilet, I made sure to lock the bathroom door before I started to take off my night wear that surprisingly still clean beside the fact what happened not...twenty four hours ago maybe? I was extra careful with my feet; I made sure to sit on top of the closed lid of the toilet and took off the bandages on my feet as carefully as I could manage. When I was done I stood up as took my feet out of the slippers to the cold temple gray marble tile's and nearly jumped from the temperature difference of my warm feet. Sadly I decided to take a quick warm shower because I didn't want to burn my feet from the sudden change of heat of the water or add to much pressure to my feet, which are healing faster than I thought they would, not that I'm complaining. I made sure to wash away the access blood on my feet that had become dark red with a hint of a deep violet color that had withered around the cuts of my feet.

When I was done I was glad there was a soft golden colored carpet in front of the shower, I started to dry myself and wrapped the white towel I was using around my body, and grabbed another one to wrap around my long hair that went down just past my lower back. I turned on the sunk to wash my face once again but with cold water this time. When I was done, I noticed that the towel I had wrapped around my body had three initials in royal blue, T.S.H. along with a spades symbol in deep but still light gold next to it. I starred at them knowing that they looked familiar but didn't think so much of it because I didn't have enough energy as it is, which is probably the reason why I was so calm at the moment.

I went back into 'my' room to grab a change of clothes after I put on my slipper of course that is, normally I'd just go bare foot but at the moment, that was not the wisest decision. I found some of the clothes I owned were here in the drawers, I grabbed a black bra and some black panties to put on. When I did, I just grabbed something simple to wear, I choose a choose black tank with cross sequin and a Jen 7 Jeans - skinny in kelly green (If you type the tank top (it's black but please picture it white) and skinny jeans whole name in Google, you'll see what Serena's wearing :D sorry I couldn't get the pic). I still had my white rose earrings on so I didn't change them but, I did put my hair up to a messy bun. Though I didn't change my shoes for obvious reasons, I slipped out of the room making very little noise as possible. The fluffy kola slippers still on my feet with clumsy and loose bandages because I was hesitant to wrap them too tightly back in the bathroom after showering. I started to tip toe toward the stairs when I heard a voice that made my jump up quite literally about, two feet high in the air.

"PRINCESS! YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUT OF BED!" I look back to see that blonde haired guy with a mix of a few dark brown strains running toward me, full speed with a panicked look on his face. I started to dash down the stairs, feeling some pain in and under my feet but chose to ignore it at the moment. When I was nearly completely down the huge stairs, I looked back to see if he was behind me only to bump into someone, or should I say, someone's. I looked up slowly to see the two of the guys who kidnapped me. The one on my left, had gray stormy eyes looking down at me with his arms crossed and his faced void of any emotion, but his eyes held a stern look as his hair slicked back with a few strands on his face adding to his cold yet handsome look. And the other guy with brown hair and brown eyes that has a hint of yellow in them, he had a serious expression both on his face that was tilted up slightly and in his eyes that looked down at me with his arms also crossed but with a smirk on his face, he was the one holding me in the car and watching me struggle with a million dollar smirk on his face. I didn't think twice when I jumped behind them and hid from the guy yelling at me to come back, with my heart beating wildly in my chest.

I heard laughter behind me but I was focused on the blonde guy to look back when he reached us. "PRINCESS WAIT! SIR! I am sorry sir, you said to make sure she stays in her room, but she got away sir!" At that, heard more laughter behind me, louder than before and a little from one guys I was hiding behind, what was his name, oh yeah it was Eisuke.

Eisuke then turned and went to join those laughing behind me while casting an amused glance at me when I quickly hid behind Soryu, my fist clinching into his jacket.

"Hey puppy, I think you're scaring her more than helping her." At that comment, there was a blooming sound of laughter that bounced off the walls.

"WHAT?! AHH! BUT! AWw! I'm so so sorry princess!" The guy in front of us whined in a childish tone, that I could not help myself when I peeked from Soryu's crossed arms.

"I-it's okay Mr." I said in a small quiet shy tone, feeling bad when I saw he looked really sorry especially when I saw had the face of a teen more than an adult.

"AWWW! She's adorable! I wish I can keep her!" I heard someone say with happiness clear in his voice.

Soryu turned around with me still facing him and with one arm he held me to his chest and the other took out a gun.

"I'M KIDDING! I'M KIDDING! Geez, you don't have to kill me Soryu!" Ota from the sound of it, yelled panicked.

I looked down at my feet when they started to hurt from all the weight and pressure. But before I can do anything I was picked up bridle style and my arms instinctively wrapped around the persons neck. I looked up in surprise to see Soryu already looking at me as he carried me to the couch, sat me down sideways and took off my slippers and poorly wrapped gauze. When he did we saw some cuts had reopen again, knowing what was coming next I looked down and my bangs covered my eyes.

*sigh* "Why won't you listen when I tell you something lovely lady?" I heard Baba's voice next to me.

I looked up to see Soryu looking at me with a bottle of rubbing alcohol in his hand and some cotton. Then he stood up and looked at Baba who was next to me. Without a word being said Soryu switched places with Baba and pulled in into his chest. Baba grabbed the alcohol bottle and dipped the cotton into the bottle which was full. "Alright pretty lady, I hope this is the last time we will do this, okay?" I just nodded and turned away into Soryu's chest with tears threatening to steam down my face when I started to feel the now familiar, but sadly still painful stinging.

"Wow, it still amazes me how she can runs with those cuts on her feet!" Ota said in a shocked voice.

I just hug Soryu tightly and he just put a hand on my cheek making me look up at him. When I did he saw the tears gathering in my eyes, but I didn't even blink as I looked at him, because I knew the minute I shut my eyes even for a second the tears would start to fall. "It's okay to cry, to let it out, no one will blame you, and no one can't, because you've been holding all the pain in and once you start to cry, it's hard to stop. It's okay to let it out Serena you don't have to hold yourself back." He said in a soft whisper while his breath brushed my face gently as if it was encouraging me to do so, but I just shook my head and looked down, he didn't know anything. I took a deep breath and forced myself to stop the tears forming in my eyes, it took a while but in the end I did. Just like any other time when I was tempted to cry before I stopped altogether, until recently that is. When I was sure that all the wetness in my eyes were gone along with the bump that had sneaked its way into my throat forcing me to start sobbing. I looked up to meet everyone's shocked glaze; Baba was finishing up my right foot. When he was done he started to rub alcohol on my left foot and so on.

I looked up to see another guy who looked like a cop looking at me with a bored expression smoking a cigarette. "...Are you a cop, or are you dressed as one?" I asked him knowing that he knew full well of my kidnapping.

At my question everyone including Soryu and Baba started to laugh, well Soryu chuckled while the cop looked at me with a cigarette hanging on left side of his mouth with a bored expression on his face. Yet at the same time looking as though he was waiting for something more or another smart-ass comment I should say.

"Hahahaha she got you spot on Mamoru! Ah, it still surprises me how you still get paid when you just sit around doing nothing, hahaha must be fun not getting bored from doing that, guess you can't do anything when you become old!" Ota yelled out with a huge smile on his face no regrets for the rude comment what so ever. I shook my head eyes wide at that and looked at Mamoru.

He was just looking at Ota with a bored but annoyed expression on his face. "Shut up brat I do, do work."

"Really? Is that why your here all day." The way Ota asked that was more of a statement than a question if you ask me.

Mamoru just looked at Ota like he didn't care. "You know Mamoru use to be a very hard working and uptight detective." Eisuke said with a smug smirk on his face.

"What!? Mamoru?!...Him or a lookalike? It's hard to imagine." Ota said in shock or surprise, maybe both, as he looked at Mamoru who said nothing as he inhaled from the cigarette and let it out with a tired and a slightly annoyed face.

When Baba finished my left foot, he stood up from his position. "Okay lovely lady, all done." He said with a wink and walked away when he saw Soryu was about to take out his gun again.

Why is Baba here? Why am I here? Why are they nice to me? For some reason I am strangely calm about all of this, well for the moment that is. I look around the room more closely than I had before when I was on my escape mission. It was HUGE! Like a whole condo (A two-story house) could fit in here, and this is just the living room! I was looking around in shock and wonder when I felt the grip around my torso tighten. I looked back to meet face to face with Soryu, his face was barely an inch away from mine. I could fell his cool breath on my face as I got goose bumps on my arms, especially when he spoke to me in a low threatening voice that seemed gentle at the same time.

"Don't you even think about running away from me again, it is not going to happen. And even if it does...I will be there to bring you back here even if I have to drag you, I will and trust me when I say this. Whenever, wherever, and however you go, no matter how far it is, I will catch you and I will cage you in my arms just like before and just like now." His cool breath whispered into my ear as if it was telling me a deep and dark secret that no one else can ever know about. But the warning was clear and I didn't dare question him as I looked into those stormy gray eyes I seemed so attracted to.


	10. Chapter 8: Holding Her

Chapter 8- Holding Her

 **Serena's POV.**

I sat frozen not knowing what to do or even what to say as I looked at him. The tension between us could be cut with a knife and would echo throughout the now quiet room. When finally after what seemed like eternity someone broke the tension though between Soryu and I.

"Um...princess, I am really sorry about scaring you earlier, I only meant to help you, and to stop you from getting hurt." I finally looked away from our little staring contest I was having with Soryu to see the guy I had mistaken for the other guys that had tried to kidnap me again. Which is true but... he was not like the other kidnappers who treated me like I am some kind of animal.

"It's okay Mr...ummm" I look at him in an apologetic manner, while trying to move away from Soryu who was crushing me into his side.

"AH! Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Inui Ryosuke! Nice to meet you princess,... though we have meet before, ah ha ha..." Ryosuke says in a cheerful manner with an adorable smile on his face, just like a kid awww.

"Hello Ryosuke I'm Serena Sumiko Howl, it's a pleasure to meet you." I say in a polite tone with a genuine smile on my face, that is until he started sniffing and holding back tears. "W-What's wrong? Is it something I said...I'm sorry." I exclaim in surprise and worry as I look at him.

"N-N-No *sniff* i-it's ju-u-st *hiccup* you said my name princess...I AM SO HAPPY!" He cries out so suddenly I jump a little, while the others just start laughing yet again.

I finally got out of Soryu's grip, I think he let me because I don't think I can ever break out of those arms of his. I start to walk to Ryosuke slowly and put a hand on his shoulder with a smile on my face. "You don't have to cry Ryosuke, how about you just call me Serena." I said with a now closed eyed smile (anime and manga people know what that is and otome game people too, if you don't you can Google it just add anime in the description box when you do so *closed eyed smile anime* :D). I said this in order to stop him from crying but, he just starts to cry even more.

"I-I'd hug you Miss. Howl, b-but then boss would kill me." When Ryosuke said that the room erupted a mix of chuckles, sinkers, and more laughter, annoyed with everyone's bullying I turned around with a pissed off look on my face.

"HEY! Can you please give the poor guy a break! Come'on man, he is still just a teen with the need of comfort from someone. I know I am not much of an adult myself but you are all older than both me and him, can't you ease up!?" I exclaimed in a bit of a louder voice than I usually do. Everyone looked at me shocked, like they weren't expecting that to happen, or they have never seen anyone stand up against them before. Well good.

Ignoring everyone I slowly start to make my way to the couch and let my feet rest again. When I did, I heard chuckling from Eisuke, I looked toward him to see him laughing at what looks like everyone. I looked around once more to see everyone's face dumbfounded as they looked toward me. Well besides Soryu who had a smirk his face, clearly enjoying the reaction, but that didn't last long because Ryosuke started to cry again.

"OH THANK YOU MISS HOWL! But you don't have to get worked up for me, I'll be fine on my own." Ryosuke said with a confident smile, while sat there not knowing what to do or even what to say as I looked at him.

"You're a very strong girl you know." I silently looked toward Eisuke as he just smirked at me. I just let out a breath that I seemed to be holding in unconsciously, and with that breath, I started to feel myself weaken and become very tired all suddenly. I sat there on the white L shaped couch as I leaned my back onto a light grey pillow as my strength started to drain from my body. I sat there wondering what else could cause me to lose strength so suddenly, when I felt a somewhat familiar twisting in my stomach yet again.

Except this time it hurt much worse than it did from before, it was like someone was shredding my stomach from the inside yet, it was twisting and clinching at the same time. I held my stomach as my face twisted into an expression of pain. I bent forward as my arms curled around my stomach area, my hands grasping the sides of my body. I squeezed my eyes and waited for the pain to leave me alone, like it always does, like it should. But each attempt was a failure and to add to it, it got worse every time. I don't know how long I sat there holding my stomach, when suddenly someone picked me up and held me in his arms. I looked up and saw Soryu walking toward the elevators with Ryosuke following us. I looked back to see everyone looking at me with a worried expression on their face, before the elevator doors closed.

By the time the doors opened my vision started to grow blurry as we passed through what I assume people. I couldn't tell as my dizziness got worse and I started to see a mix of all types of colors and the voices in the background, made it even worse than it already was. My head was pounding as I slowly grew limp and started to feel hot. Everything in my body started to hurt, and as the voices sounded louder than it was, everything around me was like suffocation to me. The heat didn't help as I started to fall in and out of conscious. Soon I was laid down on something soft but had a leather feel to it, I heard the door shut and reopen two times and shut again. Then it seemed like we were moving, I guess we're inside a car.

"Sir are we taking her to a hospital?" I suddenly heard Ryosuke's voice ask.

"No, it's too dangerous right now." I heard Soryu's voice answer and I stared to go in and out of conscious yet again. Soon after we arrived to our destination I was gently pulled back into Soryu's chest as my head rested heavily on his shoulder.

"Inui, you should go home now, I'll take it from here." Soryu's stern voice vibrated through my left ear as I slowly started to become light headed yet again.

"...Alright sir" Ryosuke's voice seemed to echo in defeat as we grew farther and farther away from him.

After what seemed like forever to me, must have been just a seconds or even a minute, I was shifted on to one arm, as I faintly listened to a door being opened, and closed with a clicks of a few locks. Then yet again taken into both his arms and I started to hear his footsteps once more. I opened my eyes but everything seemed so blurry, I tried to blink the blurriness away, but it was pointless every time I tried. The pain got worse I couldn't stop the small whine escaping my lips as my body was laid down on a very soft bed. I opened my eyes to a blurry figure leaning over me as my eyes closed once again.

 **Soryu's POV.**

I watched as my Serena fell unconscious yet again, she seemed to have a fever. I left her for a few minutes to get a bowl of cool water and a few wet towels, along with some now heated up soup that Samejima brought earlier thinking it will come of use. Just as I was about to leave the kitchen, I saw a bottle of pain killers that I had just in case, though I never really used them. I grabbed added it to the tray I was carrying as I walked back into my room where Serena was resting.

I set the tray on the right side of the bed where there was a small dresser. I dipped the small towel in the bowl and laid it on her forehead. When I took it off I realized that that she hasn't eaten anything in the last few days, which is the reason as to why she was so weak and very faint. At this I remembered the doctors words about Serena getting something to eat when she wakes up. I completely forgot! *Sigh* How can I ever forget to take care of my own girl, I gave out another sigh as I looked at her. I reached over and slowly pulled her into a sitting position as I sat behind her in order to support her weight knowing she can't do so at the moment. Not that she weighted much in the first place, she felt light, far too light if you ask me.

"Serena...Serena wake up...you need to eat...Serena" I whispered into her ear as softly as I could as to not to startle her. She opened her eyes slowly as if it hurt to do so, when she looked toward me, with those tried eyes, she looked like she was about to collapse again. I reached over and grabbed the water bottle on the desk along with the pain killers. I took two tablets and set the bottle back on the dresser. Then with my left hand I pulled her lips apart and opened her mouth just enough to put the pills in. When I did I opened the water bottle and tilted her head upwards toward my chest and slowly poured some water in.

As soon as I did I regretted the decision, because Serena started to cough and gang. I knew I shouldn't try the same thing, because it would be a failure to do so. I grabbed the water bottle and took a few sips but didn't swallow as I lowered my mouth to hers knowing the pills where still in her mouth. I grasped her left cheek with my hand while the other held her small waist. When I placed my mouth on hers I made sure to allow the water to pour from mine to her as slowly as I could. She struggled a little but soon after, she started to accept the water, and she drank the pain killers that will help her reduce the fever also. I pulled away slowly with a small blush on my cheeks, but then it went away because now wasn't the moment to have such thoughts. I need to take care of my girl right now, I placed the water bottle on the side as I brought the now warm soup closer to me as I started to mouth freed her. She only ate about half of it, and I knew I shouldn't force her body too much since it's just has started to recover.

I stayed like this with her now laying on my chest, as I replaced the towel on her forehead every ten minutes for an hour and a half. I woke her up again, and this time she had enough strength to swallow herself. She was able to finish the soup and when she did she was exhausted she fell asleep almost immediately. After another hour her fever was gone and she looked a bit healthier than before. I held her in my arms wondering what's all this going to lead us in the end. How will she react when she finds out who she is and who her father is? Should I tell her about our engagement as well? Or should I tell her later when she grows used to all of this. *Sigh* I don't know and at the moment I don't care, she is in my arms now, warm and safe. I shifted so that she was lying down and soon I with her as I pulled her to me once again and into my arms. I looked down to see her breathing softly and her small hand clutching my shirt in her small hand. I continued looking at her unknowing that there was a smile on my face as I too, drifted into sleep making sure to keep her in my arms.


	11. Chapter 9: 50 Shades of Red

**Chapter 9- 50 Shades of Red**

 **Serena's P.O.V**

I woke up feeling hot, sweaty, and tired, like I ran the marathon or something. I tried to move around and realized I was trapped, not knowing what to do I opened my eyes to see someone chest. I just laid there for a whole ten seconds, not knowing how to respond to this. I looked up as slowly as I could to meet face to face with Soryu as his eyes bore into mine as we just lay like that not showing any movements. That is until finally, I couldn't take the stickiness on my body along the clothes attached to my skin like glue, do to it anymore.

"U-umm... sorry but can I please use your bathroom and an extra pair of clothes." I asked him as boldly as I could muster from my already timid state. The only response I got was a blank stare...joy. I just laid there you know in bed, feeling dead and sticky and gross as we played the waiting game for some unknown reason, that may forever be a mystery in life what so ever. Oh you know, just a typical day, same old, same old, nothing wrong with this at all...*Sigh*...Great my sarcastic personality is starting to take place again. I sigh yet again, in attempt to calm myself as I close my eyes to let all my frustration out.

"Soryu... Can I please get up and out of bed, my back is starting to ache and I feel very disgusted with myself because I feel sweat all over my body. "Please, I promise I won't run away this time, it's not like I can anyways...please Soryu?" I asked him in the sweetest voice I could make, lucky, it worked because he let me go and got out of bed as he pulled the white sheet and dark blue blanket off of both him and me. I sat up shortly afterwards and moved to get up, but I was grabbed pulled into Soryu's arms. I let out a small grasp and even smaller squeal at the same time in shock and surprise as I threw my arms around his neck reflexively and blushed in slight embarrassment. Even though these last few days I've been carried over and over again I'm embarrassed when he holds me. I don't know what it is or what he does, but he makes me go red over and over again, it's almost impossible but he does it like some professional.

He payed me no heed as he waked to a nearby black dresser on the other side of the bed, and grabbed a small glossy black and silver striped bag with me still in his arms. Then he walked out of the room that already opened door and toward a new one. He soon sat me on the counter of the bathroom sink and handed me the bag. I opened the bag with curiosity and saw there where a change of underwear's and bra's in there! I quickly closed the bag five times faster than I had opened it as my face grew crimson. Soryu left me soon after he turns on the shower as if it this was a completely natural thing to do.

I shook my head to clear my head, as I started to undress in the light blue, sea blue, grey, and white small sized tiles that surrounded part of the bathroom, while the rest of it, was painted in a light blue almost white color, somehow it looked very fitting together with the way it was set up. Then just as I about to take off my undergarments and open the glass door of the shower that was a bit larger than usual, the door opened as Soryu walked in with a white T-shirt in his right hand with is left on the door handle. Both he and I froze looking into each other's eyes not knowing what to do or how to react. After what seemed like forever, he seemed to snap out of it first as he avoided both my eyes and body. All the while he left the shirt a little away from where I was first seated on the bathroom counter and closed the door a bit faster than he had done so before. I just stood there stupefied, until I head a small crash and some uneasy footsteps that seemed enough to knock me out of my dumbfounded state, which of course sent me clashing into fifty shades of red from my face down.

I looked down and slowly removed any other type of clothing I had left on my body, after I locked the door like I should have done so before. Feeling like an idiot as the embarrassment flowed out of me I stood under the warm but still hot water as it poured down to me in sweet calming temperature, as it eased out any other tension I had inside me. But of course not all as the redness in my cheeks deepened even more so as I started to be quick to wash myself, and of course if you have long hair or semi long hair, it takes a while to wash and condition completely. As I finished conditioning it, I moved the shower head to the side and got a razor blade from the side and started to shave my legs and under my arms and so on. By the time I finished, I made sure I didn't miss any extra hair and put the razor back on the small shelf that hung nearby after I rinsed it. I washed the conditioner from my hair and slowly turned the showers faucet handle to the right to turn off the water. Well at least I thought I did.

Just as I was about to let out a content filled sigh... Let's just say ice cold water came crashing down into my warm skin, muscles, and bones as I let out a screech. In a quiet similar manner to a cat, that has been dumped or thrown into not just water but ice cold water if I do say so myself. My body tried to move away as fast as it could from the water pouring down on me, but of course soon turned out to be failure for there was no escape from it as I tried to avoid the pouring water. Just as I was about to turn the shower handle the other way, all the while my body reflexively trying to move away from the ice cold water making very weird movement in the process. The door crashed open just as I turned the handle left to the warm water, w-ell... more like hot, as in CAUTION! VERY HOT WATER! I let out another screech, this time louder than the first.

The glass door of the shower opened violently as the hot fog rushed out and cool air replaced it. I was pulled away from the boiling hot water and placed on the counter as I started to shivered violently as I pulled my arms across my chest while pulling my legs up slightly and hunched over. I was in a very distressed state and I was shaking so badly that I faintly heard the shower be turned off and footsteps coming towards me. I barely regarded someone slipping on a shirt on me and drying my arms, legs and hair in my unfocused state.

I was soon taken to out of the bathroom and sited on the black leather couch in the living room as I suffered violent shivers from feeling both the cold and hot at the same time. It's felt like there was Ice stuck to my skin different places in my body that I could not shake nor take off and it sank into my skin and bones. While the other parts of my body feels like I had spilled boiling water over it, and some felt like the both of them combined! And I couldn't do anything about it as I sat there on the couch shivering as my teeth started to clash down on each other making a clattering sound over and over again as I brought my knees up and raised them to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I rocked back and forth.

I heard a sigh besides me as my body started to calm down...very slowly. When it did, after more than ten minutes, I looked to the side slowly and I saw Soryu peering down at me with a half worried and half amused gaze. I stared at him for a whole minute completely frozen. Then I looked down as my face began to glow red in embarrassment once again. At this, I heard quite chuckling and my chin was pulled upwards gently but with a firm grip by long slender fingers. My gaze meets his gray stormy once which had become soft as he looked at me with a strong emotion that I could not make out. But whatever it was, it made the butterfly's fly wildly in my stomach making it hard for me to breath.

Without knowing the both of us inched closer and closer to each other as if we were drawn in together like magnets. I started to feel a weird warmness in my stomach as it was constantly attacked by the butterflies, it was like fifty bee's attacking one flower for its sweet nectar. Thus, making it feel difficult to breath and so making my breathing stop all together leaving me with this bittersweet sensation. Before I knew it we were less than half an inch apart, my eyes widened slightly before they closed without knowing them. I felt his warm breath on my lips as they blew, making the burning in my stomach even warmer as our lips grew closer.

Suddenly my waist was grabbed, I looked up in shock as he his eyes now a bit of a darker shade, bore into mine before they closed slowly as his grip tightened making me feel powerless in his arms as all these new emotions attacked me! Abruptly I gasped when his lips were about to touch mine as I nearly died from this heat that was in my chest and top half of my stomach.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...CLASH!

"SIRRR! ARE YOU HOME?!"


	12. Chapter 10- A Key Unlocked a Book

**Chapter 10- A Key Unlocked a Book and a Secret to go with it**

 **Serena's POV.**

...CLASH!

"SIRRR! ARE YOU HOME?!" Ryosuke voice yelled making the two of us jump apart.

I looked down as my face went red hardcore, while Soryu moved away from me but not before I saw the redness spreading in his cheeks.

"SIR?! I BROUGHT SOME FOOD FOR THE PRINCESS! CAN I PLEASE COME IN SIR?" Ryosukes voice rang out yet again this time longer than before. But unlike the first time my stomach didn't growl at me as it squeezed the insides of my stomach. How many days has it been since I had last eaten again...?

"GROWL...!" I looked down once again as I grasped my stomach in attempt to shush it as my face went dark red. I heard a sigh as Soryu stood up and walked out of the room leaving me to drown in my embarrassment. Oh come on! How embarrassing can this day get!

"SIR! IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU SIR! I brought some food for Miss. Howl I thought she might be hungry since she hasn't eaten anything." Ryosukes voice rang out loud in the two story condo. At that remark my stomach growled at me once again and I blushed in embarrassment even though there was no one here to hear it.

"SIR?! ...SIR! WAIT SIR, PLEASE DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR SIR! SI-"

"SLAM" With that I heard footsteps coming toward me. Not knowing what to do I looked down and saw that the T-shirt I was wearing was pulled downward and the top of my breasts were in a clear view. I gasped and quickly pulled the shirt upwards and positioned it the correct way. Oh my god... did he... Did he see!?

Before I could say anything Soryu walked in the living room with two plates of Japanese Curry Rice that seemed warm enough to eat, must have been a store nearby or something. Without knowing I forgot all about my embarrassment as my mouth watered from the smell of the Curry Rice. As he placed it in front of me I resisted the urge to dig in immediately. I found that very rude especially since he basically nursed me when I was sick. I waited until he sat down in front of me than I also joined him in front the small coffee table. I sat on the small mat and waited for him to start eating. Apparently he had the same idea in mind as he looked at me silently waiting for me to start eating.

I felt bashful at this small act. "T-Thank you for the food." I said in a timid voice and picked up my chopsticks and started eating. When I put a piece of meat in my mouth I almost moaned in pleasure of having food in my mouth. And it was soo good, the meat just feel apart in my mouth as the curry's juice mixed together leaving a sensational taste in my mouth, leaving me craving even more. Before I knew it, I had gobbled up the entire plate that was once filled with lots of Curry Rice.

I sighed in relief was my stomach felt full and warm once again in a long time, at least for me it was... I looked up and meet the stormy gray eyes once again, as I recalled my actions I began to feel embarrassed and looked down. I slowly set the chopsticks down and pulled my hands down to my lap."...Sorry about that...that was very rude of me." I felt ashamed especially since Mrs. Shells always taught me to become and be a very considered and respectful child to myself and others and she was so strict on it, I couldn't help but feeling like this.

Soryru suddenly chuckles in amusement and for a moment I was surprised. Before I could look up I felt a hand on my slightly damp hair. "It's fine, I'm not sure how I'd react to having some normal food after days of no eating *chuckles*." He said this, in a soft voice that almost made me melt. But no worries, his eyes did it for me as it looked at me in warmth, amusement, and love? Or maybe joy I'm not sure, but I am defiantly melted emotionally and my rapid beating heart didn't help in the process of it and of course accompanied by the hundreds of butterflies in my stomach.

I blushed as he stroked my head affectionately then pulled away and started to finish his food. When he pulled his hand away I felt the familiar loneliness spread in my chest to my heart and throughout my body. Why do I feel like this? I should be used to this now I shouldn't be feeling sad just because he pulled away. Do I? Do I l-l-like him? No way that's impossible, he's WAY too old for me. But he does look good for his age... Argh! That's not the point! I mean how could I even like him! Plus he must think of me as a kid since I'm 20 almost 21 in a two months and he is... maybe 27 or 28 years old. Okay maybe not THAT old but... STILL!

*Sigh* Why do I feel like this? I asked myself again,... I've never liked anyone in my entire life because I just didn't care. I went to school nearly every day and was pushed around a lot, no one liked me. Not even in the orphanage I only felt loved by one person and she died on my birthday which was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. I was finally going to have a family again, be loved and love was ever orphans dream. But I was left there in the orphanage watching as new children came and left with smiles on their faces. And I just sat there and watched every single one get adopted and some even had tears in their eyes from joy of finally having a family to love and be loved. It was everyone's dream and they all lived it, except me that is.

I sat there and just imagined that, that was me and Mr. and Mrs. Shells adopting me holding me as I laughed with them. Playing with them, baked with Mrs. Shells, doing puzzles with them, making and doing some silly jokes with Mr. Shells, reading a bed time story with them, I thought of every possibility you could ever think of doing. I still love them from the bottom of my heart to this very day. There hasn't been a week were my thoughts aren't on them, nor a day even if it's a small thought or even a glance like one, they're still and forever in my heart and mind. I sigh as I look at the black wooden coffee table silently as Soryu finished his Rice Curry.

"...Serena?" Soryu suddenly called pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and meet his glaze in question. "Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" He asked in a worried tone but yet somehow still stern as his eyes showed me pure concern.

"No nothing is wrong, just remembering something that happened in the past." I told him with a small meaningful smile, but my eyes held untold secrets, tears aching to break free or at least be seen, longing, fear of the unknown, what is to come, who to trust, loneliness, pain, sadness, and fear once again. They held books of stories and small novels waiting to be read, but it was all locked up with a vintage style keys. And those entire key's a completely different from each other, but yet they were the same. They are made by the same warm tears that had cooled and hardened into metal that were in place of the walls and boundaries in and around my memories, heart, and soul. Each had their own crests representing their stories and tales to tell when you opened the books and chests that is. But they were as quiet as the gentle wind that you can barely hear, see, or even feel in the hot summer air.

I know that I shouldn't let anyone in, none at all. Because when I do let them see even a small part of me, they turn away from me, or I lose them forever... I know this listen well but,.. this man in front of me is turning the tables like no other. And as he turns the tables, he turns the keys little by little he turns some of them at once while the others seem to be inching forward to be turned like the others eager with the chance of finally becoming free. Somehow they are opening the doors and the ripped, damaged covers of my books of all shapes and sizes, which have been untouched for years leaving it a very dusty like old storage room. But of course the locks and keys do not rust from the dust but instead they become even more secure every day and every night.

That is until he appeared and starting doing things that made me feel things that I haven't felt before. These few days have been terrifying for me, not only because I was kidnapped and it was a scary experience and all. But because of all these new emotions that feel very foreign to me, are all piling up and bursting like a soda when you shake it too hard and things get messy. Just like how I did these last few days, it's making a war break out inside me and I have no idea how to respond to this, to anything actually. I have no idea how to deal with these new emotions that were unknown to me, those that weren't felt new and almost unrecognizable. I let out another sigh... Why do things have to be so complicated in life?

Before I knew it I fell asleep with my back against the leather couch, leaving myself defenseless. Something I would never have done but I'm doing it now more than ever and more than I should. I was already half asleep when I felt strong arms pick me up held me for a while before I was laid down on something soft and comfortable. Which of course, made me fall deeper in to the bitter yet sweeter darkness, but not before I heard Soryu's last words as something soft yet warm and comforting in some way, tickled the left side of my face.

"Sleep well Serena, I hope you will come to trust me as I do, Serena...my one and only Serena."

At these words I felt a key unlock and a weird warmness spread throughout chest and my heart started to beat even faster and harder than the last time. For a moment I wondered if he could hear it, then there was nothing as all my senses were pulled into the pool of darkness and my I feel asleep once more.

 **Soryu's POV.**

I watched as her tormented eyes grew heavy once more and drifted off to sleep leaving her wide open for an attack of some sort. Something told me that, that wasn't something she would normally do. I slowly and quietly, as to not wake her, stood up and walked toward her and pulled her into my arms which seemed to be a perfect fit for her especially. I slowly walked to my room but took the time just to hold her I my arms a bit longer, before I actually set her down and her warmth disappears from my arms once more.

Sadly we made it there sooner than I had wanted and planned to be. I laid her down on the bed and pulled the white sheet over her sleeping body. I looked at her face once more, wishing I could save her from this life she was bound to have because she is the daughter of one of the most powerful and dangerous mafia's in the world.

I sighed as I as looked at my little angel in front of me looking so defenseless and so cute, like a tiger's cub that needs protection from its mother constantly. And I will protect her but not like a mother or anything like that, I will protect the girl I've fallen in love with as child. And now that I have found her again, I am never letting her go again.

I slowly stroked her face with my right hand as softly as I could, thinking she'd break if I applied any pressure. I sighed once more... All this time you were so close to me yet so far from reach.

"Sleep well Serena, I hope you will come to trust me as I do. Serena...my one and only Serena" I said to her knowing there might be a possible chance she can still hear me, then I said something so quietly I doubt she may have heard me. "I love you and I always have and always will love you, I hope soon you will feel the same about me... Kitty-chan, your still the same after so many years, I will love you more than forever itself and now that your here, I will be that one person you can lean on and talk to just like when we were younger Rina."


	13. Chapter 11- Memories Unfolded and

**Chapter 11- Memories Unfolded and Love Struck Fool**

 **Soryu's POV.**

I looked at her as the memories passed through my head like a massive waterfall. They all came pouring into my mind and played like some movie scene right before my eyes, as they join the pool of the forgotten memories. It's not like I had forgotten her, no, but it's more like I lost almost all other precious memories I had with her.

I was just barely 16 years old and very reckless but not a complete idiot luckily, but still a love-struck one at some point. I remembered her face so beautifully shaped as her eyes turned crystal like in the moonlight and the stars all smiled brightly at her as her eyes did to them. The first time I saw her I was paralyzed in my step, I couldn't feel anything besides my pounding heart in my chest and ears as my eyes saw nothing more than her and her alone.

I remember when her eyes meet mine, she looked panicked and horrified. I was so confused not understanding what may have been the cause of that. I mean no one but my grandfather and I, along with some body guards that are almost always around my grandfather are here. There was no way she or anyone could know that the mafia family called the Ice Dragons is here. Not knowing what to do, I just stood there watching her as she ran toward me at full speed with an anxious and panicked look on her face.

She looked so beautiful that I forgot the surroundings around me I was dazzled by her. As she got closer I opened my arms waiting for her to fall into my arms and I protect her till the ends of time itself. As she got closer and closer my eyes closed as my mouth slowly opening into a smile. Then I felt her body hustle mine into the hard concrete floor. It was then I noticed that we had just narrowly missed the honking truck.

"HONK! HONK! ...HOOOONK! HOONNNKKK!...!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KID! YOU CRAZY?! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED WITH MY CAR?!... DUMB STUPID KID! GET A LIFE WOULD YA! YOU ALMOST GOT ME ARRESTED FOR YOUR STUPIDITY MORON!"

A man who was driving the white delivery truck that almost hit me yelled at us outraged. He was yelling and spitting at the same time,... it looked gross especially since he had some REALLY yellow teeth, that were half broken. Aaaannd, it didn't mix well with his grumpy old face that needs a shave...an EXTREMELY needed shave. And maybe a long one too because the razors might break by how thick the hair looked and I was standing 15 feet away and I already felt pity for those poor razors. As if he could tell what I was thinking he jumped out of the truck, slamming the door in the process and glared at me with an angry pout as he crossed his hairy buffy arms... Let's just say that was not a pretty sight to see...*shivers* I couldn't tell what was bigger his beard or his dry plumped lips. Okay yeah obliviously the beard who'd win but no worries! His attitude came to his rescue!

"What'cha lookin at kid? See something you like?" He said with this sleazy smile as his pitch black eyes looked at me with a greed filled gaze now forgotten about the incident that just happened moments ago. I just looked at him disgusted and creep-ed out by his gaze as he bloomed out a loud raspy laugh that soon stopped short when his landed eyes landed on my girl who was sitting next to me looking scared as hell. "...HAHAHA! ...Well kid you might not see something you like but I did... Something I like VERY much, especially when I prefer them young, innocent, and a beauty just for me Hehehehee." He said in a deep lust filled tone as his eyes ranked all over her body as his eyes glimmered in happiness, awareness, and possibilities that made my stomach turn in unease.

"...Hey, get up slowly and stay behind me, when I tell you to run you start running okay?" I whispered to the little girl that was a few years younger than me but oh so beautiful.

"Ummm ...Okay" She whispered back in a small voice filled with fear and confusion, as she slowly stood up and I with her gently pushing her behind me so she is out of sight of the sleazy old man.

"Awwww, cute little couples just make me so sick, and you just can't help but adore there little innocence, so naive so, so...disgusting." The old man said as his face twisted into complete disgust and his eyes held mockery and hate as he looked at us, or well mostly me as he turned his head toward the right spitted his additional saliva not moving an eye away from us.

I looked around for somebody but there was no one. It was a very small town and almost everyone in this town needed to work a little outside of the town where there were some companies. The town itself survives on those companies to survive. People were starving and there wasn't much employment in this town. And the cities were miles away and gas was always expensive so not a lot were able to go to the city, so they just lived here. This was my grandfather's hometown and this is the reason why we came here today and maybe for a few days to work on the employment and farming. And with farming comes marketing and thus growing into a company that would benefit the town, city, and the Ice Dragons.

I wondered off to take a look at town where my grandfather grew up in. I was very curious about my fatherly figure and teacher, to which he was more than delighted to agree. Obviously he couldn't come so I wandered off on my own making sure to not forget my way back. Then I meet this girl who was so much younger than me maybe about 5 to 6 years younger but, I couldn't help but fall in lo-...my heart started pounding in my chest and I looked back to make sure she couldn't hear it. *Sigh* Okay safe, she didn't seem to notice. I looked back at the stocky sleazebag as he grinned at my girl over my shoulder, to which she hid her face even more into. Any other day I would have been happy like that she did this,... like when I was about to be run over by this douchebag now trying to make a move on my baby girl. Oh hell no, not on my watch... I saw her first you know. And even if you did I'd take her from you greasy old hands you creep.

"Come on girly, I don't bite. You can come out of your hiding place now." The said douche coaxed her with a sweetly sick smile on his face as it scrunched up into what I'd think looked more like an infected rat. And I am sooo glad to say she just clenched the back of my shirt tighter, and pushed her face deeper into my back as I felt her shiver in fear as the wind blew straight into our bodies, and instead of being cold it made the atmosphere even tenser than it already was. Thinking that we weren't looking the man slowly pulled is hand near his back pocket, but he reached upper than that.

"...What's your name love?" I asked mentally beating myself for losing my gun in the little job we had to take care of on our way here... That was a close one if it wasn't for my grandfather I'd be dead right now.

"Ah...um...Serena." She said in this small voice that I barely heard her as I felt the part where she was pressing her face into my back go a little warm. She had a beautiful name and it seemed to have fit her perfectly, but the warmness on my back. Was she blushing? Why was she blushing I only asked her, her name right? Before I could think back the sleazy old man that might be near his 50's took a step toward us.

I quickly took her small wrist in my large palm and seized it as gently as I could. "Okay Serena when I say run we both start running okay?" As soon as I felt her nod I told her to start running.

"HEY WAIT! COME BACK HERE YOU BRATS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOUR DEALING WITH?! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO REGRET THIS COME BACK NOW! OR I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU WILL REGRET THIS! HAHAHAH!" He yelled in slight excitement and outrage once again as a gun shot rang in the air. Just as I thought when he was reaching into his belt loop when he hid his gun. From the start, I thought his face looked familiar, but I couldn't pin point where I've seen him. I still can't, but I think I have an idea where he might be from and who he is and he just might be the guy that stole from us Ice Dragons.

Another gun shot rang out and I grabbed Serena and pulled her into my arms and started running faster than before as she wrapped her arms around my neck, as I just narrowly missed another bullet.

"BRAT YOU DO NOT WANT TO MESS WITH ME! I'M KNOWN FOR SPEED AND BLOOD AND BLOOD AND BLOOD AND BLOOD AND BLOOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAH AND BLOOD BEAUTIFUL RED BLOOOOOOOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!... AAAH! AND RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT! RIGHT!? HAHAHA! HAHA SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SHOT YOUR BRAINS OUT AHHAHAHAHA!"

Yup that's him alright. John Marker, age 57 and no family, he killed them all in his blood lust. He originally came from the Red Seas family but then started working on transferring guns and drugs for other mafia families. He and a few others were supposed to deliver 500 thousand guns to the Ice Dragons three days ago, but we never got the delivery. Two days ago we found that the others with him were brutally murdered and dumped near a children's toys store. Luckily we found them before the city woke and caused a commotion, and got the police involved. He always loved to kill, to torture, to see suffering, and he was IN LOVE with causing it.

He went insane for his beloved blood lust and was smart about it and good in hiding it also, until you gave him a chase that is. And that's what I'm doing. I will lead him to where my grandfather is now, making sure that he hears all the gun shots and John bound to have a lot of guns stashed up somewhere. Just as I thought that the bullet glazed my right arm and I faltered for a moment before I was able to regain myself and push myself to run even faster.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! LOOK AT YOU SQUIRM! HAHAHA! I LOVE IT! MORE PLEASE! MORE! HAHAHA!...heheheheheheh...HAHAHAH! He yelled and laughed out loud in pleasure and approval. I looked back only to see a crazed look in his eyes and excitement and blood lust just dripping from his face, as he took out another gun and began shooting them both wildly, half aiming and half wherever the bullets may hit and sadly, there were all near me since we were dashing through a very narrow ally. But luckily we were just a few more feet away from getting out of the ally.

"HAHAHA! IF YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY BRAT YOU ARE WRONG SON! AAAAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!" Just as he almost caught up to me I sharply threw my body toward the left when we finally reached the exit of the ally and scrapped my shoulders and back from the brick walls in the process making. All the while I was making sure I didn't drop Serena as I landed on my side putting a lot of force on my left arm. Not three seconds later he also came out of the dark alley with a sick grin on his face only to stop short.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well if it isn't John Marker our dear, dear beloved friend." My grandfather said with a happy yet a low threatening tone as he glared at the crazy old sleazebag, his eyes promising death and his smile promising the enjoyment in doing so.


	14. Chapter 12- Eyes so Similar Yet so

**Chapter 12- Eyes so Similar Yet so Different**

 **Soryu's POV.**

.

.

.

.

"Well if it isn't John Marker our dear, dear beloved friend." My grandfather said with a happy yet a low threatening tone as he glared at the crazy old sleazebag, his eyes promising death and his smile promised the enjoyment in doing so.

I looked to my right where John stood completely frozen as I held my little kitten close to me as she shook in confusion and fear.

"MMmmm...rr...errr...*cough* Mr. Oh, strange to see you he-!"

"Don't play me Marker, I have more impotent things to do than come chasing your useless pathetic ass. I am going to give you one chance to explain yourself Marker and it better be good." My grandfather did everything but spit out his words as he looked at this douche bag in hate and disgust.

John sighed in relief as he opened his mouth but no words came out before another gun shot rang out... Three seconds passed as John finally unfroze and dropped to his knees hard on the rocky concrete ground as blood rushed out of his mouth. I made sure that my little angle didn't see such a sight as I pressed her further into my chest.

John slowly grasped his stomach as blood flooded out of it as he raised his head and look to my grandfather in plea, pain, and anguish but no words came out because we all knew that was useless.

"Time to say good bye Marker, I never really liked you anyways." As he said that with his usual cold mask he shot John perfectly in the middle of his forehead. It was then I noticed that the sweet girl I was holding in my arms was trembling violently and having an anxiety attack. Her breaths were coming in short and cut air, it's like she was shaking from inside out. She wasn't breathing normally and she was so silent about it that I didn't notice until her trembling grew even stronger and much more violently than before. How could I not see this before, I thought that she was just scared but from her level of attack I see now it's much more than that. She looks like she's ready to break any moment, like if someone disturbed her walls any longer or even a scratch... she'd forever be a broken child.

Slowly her short cut breaths got even shorter than before and I didn't know what to do. In all my mafia life I've never witnessed such a mental, emotional, and physical breakdown. Her jewel like eyes slowly lost it's sparkle and became shadow like. It had almost no color even though you could see her purple yet blue eyes clearly. The strong spirit I saw before now gone with the cool wind blowing past us. It's like the wind went through her body and snatched her strong courage filled soul that saved me now is gone and replaced by an empty shell that had cracks of all shapes and sizes. The scratches on it severed as scars each deeper than the other, longer, wider or and even had holes. Many holes and one is like a black hole and it's different from your normal black hole.

This one is Large and taking up and circling all the negative around her. That black hole was her pupil, and her other pupil was sucking up as much hope as it could and is searching for something, ...anything to assure it's owner that there is hope in the world. But each and every time seems to be a fail because those black holes seem to be filled with something bitter... Salt is bitter and she has seemed to have face many bitter humans and her innocent young life. Too sour for my tastes.

And now that bitterness of her eyes is filling her eyes like none before. Apparently those black holes of hers can only take so much of it. It starts to cloud her now no longer star like eyes and become misty as she shakes. Her eyes seem to become refocused and seem very calm besides her tear filled eyes. She looks confused more than ever as she slowly, but not smoothly, looks down on her hands as they trembled more violently than her body. She looked like a broken child who didn't understand what was going on nor what was happening. She appeared genuinely confused, her head slowly turned toward me stopping short every two seconds with her eyes glued on her hands.

When she could finally tear her hands away from them, they had question in them. As she opened her mouth to speak she was cut short and bitter tears flowed out of her eyes like a waterfall and she grew pale. As her shaking got worse so did her breathing, the short cut air was now slowly stopping. But not in a good way, it wasn't until my grandfather pressed her pressure point and she fell unconscious that then, her breathing slowly returned to normal. I sat there frozen not knowing what to do, what happened? How did it happen? When did it start? Why didn't I notice before? When did my grandfather come close to us? How was my focus swayed? When was it swayed?... What is going on? ...What happened? I didn't noticed my grandfather shouting my name until he started shaking me...hard.

"SORYU!...SON!" I looked over my shoulder startled only to see my old man looking worried and even more tired than before. "Are you alright son?"

"...Yes, I'm sorry grandfather I was...I..."I looked down at the girl who did things to me that I have never done before. It was like her eyes where telling me, no screaming at me, they were pleading for help. And I understood what they were saying, but not by words by emotions. I was never one or am I one for that, but hers... her eyes were bearing to me... howling at me for help and freedom of pain. It was so confusing yet I could understand it so perfectly. But not perfectly enough to put it into detailed words.

"...Who is she son?" My grandfathers voice came in a quite but loud to hear just for the both of us.

I knew that I shouldn't be feeling this but, "She saved my life and, I...I fell in love with her grandfather."

He looked started that's for sure but then he did something I did not expect him to do. He smiled at me then looked down at her... "Hahaha, your growing up faster then I thought you would hahahaha!" I started blushing which isn't very often and of course when my grandfather saw that... He turned hysterical.

"GAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAH! Oh my sweet guns, ahahahha who would have thought that my boy would grow up so soon!" He was honestly enjoying this WAYYYY to much for his own good! Like come on! His is a MAFIA BOSS for crying out loud!...*sigh* I just hope HE isn't here right now. But then again HE did come with us.

I slowly looked up all the while BEGGING to whatever god or lord or whatever kind or person is powerful enough to make HIM not appear in front of me. But OF COURSE THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! In front of me is none other than my friend that always seems to have a way of controlling me.

The one and only...*sigh* why me?...Eisuke Ichinomiya. He stood not six feet way with his arms crossed as he looked down at us with a that cocky smile on his face.

"Heh... you were just wishing I wasn't here right now, isn't that right Soryu?" His voice came out as his usual proud and "you can't win against me face".

I just glared at him silently then looked toward my grandfather who was looking at my baby girl with a serious thoughtful look. "Soryu... does this girl look familiar to you in anyway?"

Well now that his mentioned it... she does look a bit like uncle Satoru. Uncle Satoru was like a father like figure for me though the Ice Dragons have been friends with the Red Eyed Dragons for decades we were never blood related. And uncle Satoru and I always thought of each other as a family but closer than just being friends with the mafia for as long as they could remember. But we never really said so out loud, I thought that he might not see it that way...it'd be like I'm taking his child's place that he had to sacrifice.

He never really spoke of that child very much but when he did, his usual cold cloudy face changed and he had a bright smile on his face. Fathe-...I mean uncles eyes changed like he had no care in the world, it always glowed with a new fire and you could just feel the warmth of his eyes that became so bright and cheerful, it was like he was a completely different man. Like he was one of those fathers you see playing in the park with his children, his only care, love and hope was for that child laughing joylessly in front of him and he with that child. His smile changed his cool blooded face so much that you'd never recognize him even if he walked into a room filled with the mafia and with him being so well known... you'd never know it's him. You could just feel the love in his heart every time you seem him like that. It was like there was soo much that you couldn't help but feel it pouring out of him. And I've felt that love pouring out of him and I just couldn't help but wonder who that child was to turn one of the most terrifying people on earth into a soft teddy bear.

But then... that sweet gentle smile of his didn't last so long... it always changed into a bittersweet smile as his eyes narrowed and looked so.. so... lost.. lonely.. hurt... pain filled.. and so so so much more but... Every time I saw that it felt like I could feel what he is feeling. My chest always grew very heavy yet like a hot mist burning my lungs and chest that added to to heaviness in my heart... or should I say his. His eyes just froze with unseen tears and anguish, but there was nothing I could do. Even though I always wanted to reach out and just...*sigh* He always went back to normal and just smile at me and ruffle my hair and say 'make sure you grow up stronger than your grandfather and I so that you could protect your loved ones kid, trust me you'd really want that' and walk away. I never really understood because he'd always switch up his words. But he'd always use the words Stronger, Protect, and Loved Ones... Poor uncle Satoru must have lost his loved ones to make such a sad face every time...

But this girl... she had a very similar face to uncle Satoru, especially her sad one. They both seem to have the same loneliness in their eyes. His eyes start shining beautifully as hers is when he thinks about her and her eyes start becoming misty and shadow like as his when she's in pain. They have similar eye color too when you look deep into her eyes and his eyes. They have this rare goldish brown surrounding there pupils, its not noticeable at first but when you take a closer look its in there mixing with the other colors of the iris, almost like camouflage.

I look toward my grandfather thinking he might be noticing the same thing as me, but I was greeted by shock. ...I assume that I was right... this broken angel is the daughter and heir to one of the most dangerous and powerful mafia's in the family known as the Red Eyed Dragons and daughter of one of the most wanted and most hunted down man... Satoru Isaka...


	15. Chapter 13: Mr Pea! Hehe!

**Chapter 13- Mr. Pea! Hehe! ^.^**

Soryu's POV.

This is it! We can just take her to uncle Satoru and he can protect his loved ones, he's wrong! He didn't fail in protecting his loved ones at all. His most important loved one is here and alive!

Without a second thought I turned to my grandfather with excitement clear in my eyes as I sat up straighter in my eagerness. "Grandfather! We must take her to uncle!" But I was greeted with agitation and anger.

"NO WE WILL NOT TAKE HER ANYWHERE SORYU! SHE STAYS HERE...where she belongs." His eyes grew sorrow filled and pained as he looked at her once again, while I sat there in shock and bewilderment. It was the first time my grandfather yelled for any reason... I just sat there in complete silence as we looked away from each other not knowing what to say or do as the horizon began to disappear and the moon rose to the surface.

*Sigh*"You'll understand someday Soryu..." my grandfather's voice became grave as he moved away from the brick wall that he was leaning on. "She'll come with us for now, but she leaves as soon as she wakes up tomorrow. And your uncle will never hear of this nor will anyone understand Soryu?"

I said nothing; couldn't he see the pain in uncles eyes? The longing? It just didn't make sense! If anything she'll be safer with us? This is just too confusing...

"Soryu... understand?" This time the authority became clear in his voice more than ever. I had no choice but to agree. "Good, and remember Soryu. Not. A. Word." And with that he started to walk down the now dark and cold ally which had begun to bleed from Mark's blood... and the path that my father, grandfather and everyone in the mafia family had to take. And now it's my turn to walk down that same path, and as I did, the ally became more blooded and cold than it was before. And it didn't help that I was carrying a young beautiful soul with me, if anything it became darker as a new moon rose to the starless sky.

Young Serena's POV.

...*Yawn* I sat up on the comfy bed I was asleep on and rubbed my fists on my eyes. After I shooed the wet foggy stuff away from my eyes I felt sleepy again and went to lay down on the bed once again...WAIT BED? COMFY? I sat up again and looked around the room. I felt the familiar butterfly's move around in my stomach to my chest really fast again and again. But that only happens when Ms. Mayle is angry and she starts to hurt me. But Ms. Mayle is not here right now but it is dark, and when its dark Ms. Mayle is even more angry and she is always thirsty for her funny smelling water.. thing. Oh no... I hope I didn't make her so mad for her to bring me into this old... place?... Just where am I?... AH! No time to think I need to hurry and get out of here before Ms. Mayle comes to get me again!

I jump down the squeaky old bed that I almost never got to use ever since Ms. Shell's... I mean mommy died... Mommy... I miss mama. I wish she was here with me... GAH! I need to hurry and leave before Ms. Mayle comes back!

I started to run as fast as I can, but the bruise I got on my side stomach from Ms. Mayle kicking me last night and the really bad boo'boo I on my right hip was bothering me. But that's okay! It didn't hurt as much as my stomach and back. So it won't bother me as much, all I need to do is think about going hom- I mean... well kinda home, without getting a new Boo'boo tonight! And that's better than any birthday gift! Yup! In just a few hours I am gonna be 10 years old! Hehe!

Oh there are some stairs... I need to make sure that I am quiet when I walk down those stairs, cause it looks like it'll make a lot of loud squeaky sounds in the dark. Okay the one step at a time...one, two, three, four, five, s-*groan*...seven, wight, nine, ten ...elewne, twelve, treeteen and finally footeen. Yay! I made it! Hehe okay now too look for the door...*squeak*... uh oh... I better be careful because it looks like that there is a look of squeaky trees here. Yup! Its wood and wood is trees! Hehe, Ms. Mayle never teaches me anything so sometimes I climb the tree nearest to our small classroom and listen to what some of the volyteered teachers teach..

It was hard at first but then I got used to climbing trees so now it's fun! But it's not always easy anymore, sometimes my Boo'Boo's hurt too much so it takes me a while to get up and it's even harder to get down before Ms. Mayle catches me. She doesn't think I should learn anything and whatever I learn will be useless just like me. I'm not sure if I understand that word very much but I don't think it's nice. Oh well, it's better to pre...pret...Pretend? Yeah! Pretend, not to care because it hurts less in my chest. Which is kinda weird cause I never get hit di..rectly in the chest but it still hurts.

Sometimes more than the other woundds I have, which makes me worried that I got hurt inside my chest.. And it might be bleeding but I have no idea how to stop the blood like I did for my hip. It's like all the blood gathers around my heart making it beat faster... kinda like its drowning and it's looking for a lifeguard. But sadly there is no one... like always but that's okay! My heart is learning how to swim now so it's much easier for me. Hehe oh and there the door! Yay! Now I can leave before Ms. Mayle sees I'm missing.

Okay that's a big dusty door, hump I still gonna pull it. ...*Grrroooaaannn* Uh Oh that made a lot of noise I guess I better start running...right about NOW! Gah! But it's so dark out here! There are no lights and it looks like there are a lot of trees out here. Oh no... which way do I go now? I forgot that it's a new moon tonight...oh no no no...*crunch*

*gasp*...NO SHE'S AFTER ME! I Need to hurry and run! NOW!... But where do I do!? I can't see and my heart... Why can't I move?! I need to move! NOW!... *CrUsH* Gah! Okay come on! come on! I can run faster than this! I just need to stop limping, or go faster! And... I'm going faster! YES! Okay now I need to make sure I don't run into anything... if I can... *CRUSH* *CRUSH*

Oh... she's closer now... maybe I could HIDE! Yup okay sooo... right or left? Ummmmm *CRUSH!* *CRUSH!* *CRUSH!* Ahh! okay I'll go right so the water surrounding my heart will lessen. But I ran into a boney tree... I looked up to meet this yellowy brownish eyes? There was a really faint light but you could see everything... well kinda everything. I don't know where it was coming from though... And why am I standing here in front of a complete stranger and staring at him... that very rude you know.

"...You know it's not nice to stare Mr." I told him as he just looked at me with a smirked with happiness? in his eyes. Well maybe not happiness but it looked like he thought that I said something funny...WeiRd...

"...Heh. So they say, what is your name kitty-chan?" He asked me as he bent down slightly so he was towering(?) me.

"Hmmmm... if I tell you will you promise to tell me yours Mr?" I asked him an honest question. I'm not gonna give him my name so easily! Nuh-uh!

But the guy just grinned at me and laughed... told you he was weird.. So yeah... I should get going now...

"...BYE MR!" I ran around him as fast as I could, which made him stop laughing for a second as he looked at me with a surprised face as his eyes nearly popped out if his eyes... kinda like popcorn haha. ...What? Where you expecting me to just deal your creepiness? Nope! Not this girl Mr, sorry you need to find another victim to terrify in the dark.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Uh oh... looks like popcorn man is mad...

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" I looked back only to see popcorn man ready to pop cause he looks a bit red... I don't know about you but I prefer green better than red soo...

"OKAY THAT'S IT! IM GONNA GIVE YOU 3 SECONDS TO STOP! IF YOU DO I PROMISE NOT TO HURT YOU!" Looks like popcorn man is getting closer to me... maybe I should just...NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE TURNED INTO CORN! Ah!

Just as he was about to grab me I threw myself on the left side just as I was about to hit the really big and tall tree... But it looks like Mr. Popcorn didn't make it in time... He should have been a better vegetable. Ms. Shells always made sure I ate all my green vegetables,... like peas!

"Sorry Mr. Popcorn man..." Just as I was about to turn away from him he called me again.

"What did you call me?" He asked looking mad... again...

"Mr. Popcorn man cause you looked like you were gonna pop. And you're kinda red too... maybe you should try eating green vegetables Mr! Oh! You can start out with peas!" For some reason he looked at me horrified...ummm should-en it be the other way around? Huh. "Bye Mr. C-...I'll call you man so it can en-en-..encourage you to eat Peas! See you Mr. Pea man!"

"...HEY! COME BACK HERE!...That's it...No More Games Kitty." Mr. Pea man yelled at me again but I was far from him now.

But it's getting darker and the lightly thing is where Mr. Pea man is. I'm not sure if I should go there.. Hmmm let's see how about I climb a tree so then I could see where the light thing is coming from. Yup! I'll do just that! Okay let's see...Oh! That one looks kinda easy to climb and it looks tall, maybe not as tall as the others but I think I would see the light thing.

Okay Climb, Climb Time! Let's see... I can grab onto that and I can put my leg on the small hole. My right leg... naw I think I'll try not to use that leg as much cause I think my hip is bleeding again. Okay then I'll use my arms! If I can just reach over and grab that branch... just a little farther..."THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I fall down and just as I'm about to hit the ground on my bad hip I feel someone under me and a groan coming from that someone. Oh no I hope it's not Mr. Pea man... I was just trying to help...

I opened my eyes to see a new face...a cute face... *blush* Oh uh... AH! I gotta get off him! And get away!

"And just where do you think you're going KITTY?" Mr. Pea suddenly pulled me toward him and... He looked scary and mean... GOTTA GET AWAY! "Oh no kitten not this time!" Mr. Pea put his arms around me I tried to get out but the harder I tried the more he squeezed... and it hurt.

"LET GO!" I screamed as I tried to move away because he started to grab my legs and pull me up but he grabbed my bad hip. I kicked him as hard as I could only to anger him and make him grab my leg harder but stopped when I gave a loud scream and started crying. The other guy came up to us and pushed Mr. Pea away from me and looked at my leg.

"We need to take her somewhere lighter than these woods I can't see her wound very well but it's bleeding." The guy that had dark eyes told Mr. Pea's.

"My car, there should be a first aid kid in there for the brat." Mr. Pea said but he looked like was was pouting and a bit concerned... Maybe I was a bit mean to him... "Let's go, it's not far from here."

I felt Mr. Pea's friend pick me up and ran to where Mr. Pea was going ahead of us. It took us a few minutes to get there but we did. And Mr. Pea opened one of the doors and got out a first aid kit.

"...Your being oddly nice today Eisuke" The guy who saved me told Mr. Pea man... who I guess is Eisuke... I kinda liked calling him Mr. Pea man... I should be nicer I guess.

"Shut up Soryu." Eisuke looks mad again... I guess I should say sorry to him.

"Ummm...Mr. P... I mean Suki.. I'm sorry for those words I said to you... I was just trying to help.

Eisuke looked at me and said "Eisuke"

"Suki" I tried once again.

"No Ei-Suki"

"...Suki" I gave up trying.

"..."


	16. Chapter 14: The Promise that was kept

**Chapter 14: The Promise that was kept**

 ***Warning! Mid-cussing, and Mid-violence.***

 **Soryu's POV.**

As I finished bandaging her wounds, I was furious. My baby girl was covered in new and old cuts from toe to crown. It was clear that she was being abused, but by who I do not know. I look toward Eisuke who was looking at all the bandaged cuts with a not so happy face. Huh, looks like were on the same page for once. 

"...Hey brat, what's your name?" Eisuke said as he clearly tried to contain his anger... 

She looked at him as her jewel like eyes shined innocently at the reflected light. "Serena Howl! And I am 10 years old hehe!.. But I shouldn't be up this late... I should go home... sorry to bother you." Her enthusiasm turned to sadness almost as quick as it came as she moved away, toward the door of the lamborghini aventador (matte black). Before I could say anything, nor do, Eisuke of course interrupted me. 

"Hey, don't touch my car without permission." His voice rang out loudly in the quiet car, making Serena jump. 

I glared at him but he just smirked and pulled her toward him and sat her on his lap as he looked at me in triumph. Which of led to me taking out my gun, but stopped when I thought of what Serena's reaction might be. I slowly pulled my hand away from my jacket as Eisuke's smirk grew even larger than I thought was possible... tch... 

Like that wasn't enough he brought her even closer so that she was almost laying down on his chest... That smugly little no good for...****. 

"So Serena, how about you tell me how you got those wounds hm?" ...Well he was in a talkative mood today... Not... A... Good.. Sign... 

"Well... um...I kinda fell... from the tree, yup! I fell down when I was climbing the tree the other day, hehe!" 

"Oh really?" Eisuke asked with a sneaky smirk on his face. "Does your mother know that you love to climb trees?" 

At this Serena's face grew a bit pale as she hesitated to answer. "Ummm...well, I don't have a mommy, well I used to but she died... on my birthday.. *sigh* I try to celebrate my birthday but, I also try to make sure that I don't cry, it's okay though! I'm better at that now!" :D ... She's a multi open book that's for sure. 

"Awwww, you poor poor kitten, well who takes care of you now?" Eisuke wasn't planning on giving up was he? *sigh* 

"Ms. Mayle takes care of all the children in the house until those children leave with their new family!" Her voice and face just screamed LIE... this poor kid needs to learn how to lie better... a LOT better. 

"So Ms. Mayle is like your mom right?" He asked her with a small "kind" smile on his face, as his eyes became "gentle". 

_"Yeah kinda!" Another smile._

"So she loves you?" 

_"...Well..."_

"She hugs you." 

_"Ummmm..."_

"Gives you a goodnight kiss." 

_"No not really..."_

"She tucks you in bed?" 

_"Not really..."_

"She cleans you." 

_"No I'm a big girl I can do it myself!"_

"She helps you brush your long hair." 

_"No I can do it!"_

"She takes you to the doctor when you get sick?" 

_"No I just stay in bed far away from the other kids."_

"She takes you to the doctor when you get a booboo." 

_"Nuh uh."_

"She gives you treats when you do good on something." 

_"Never."_

"She always smiles at you and the other kids." 

_"Kinda?"_

"She always tell you that she hates you." 

_"Yeah, kinda."_

"She gives you a booboo when you do something you weren't supposed to." 

_"Uh huh"_

"Are they as bad as the booboo's you get from falling from the tree? 

_"Uh, huh! *nods furiously* Sometimes they're worse!"_

"She sounds like a very not so nice person huh." 

_"Um hum, yeah she can be very scary!"_

"Hmmmmmm, does she drink a lot of grape juice?" 

_"Yup! Everyday and every night! She really loves it! Sometimes she drinks all TWO bottles!"_

"Haha yeah... I bet she does." 

"Yeah...*yawn*...I'm tired." She stretches her arms out as she pushes her upper back upwards and slowly brings a fist to her mouth to cover her yawn, as she slowly rests into Eisuke and snuggles her little face into his chest... ***GLARE!* vs.*GRIN!***

 *** 2 Hour Time Skip***

Before we knew it we hit town and the street lights bore down upon us as it lit up Serena's face as she rested on my chest... Yes! MY CHEST! Not HIS!.. Like come'on there was NO way I was going to let her sleep on him with his cocky ass face. *Sigh* Now we were driving towards the place where I first meet my little Kitten and going to the Orphanage there...

"You seriously aren't planning on taking her there Soryu! You saw what they did to her! She'll DIE!" Eisuke's hard on emotion voice bit into the uncomfortable silence.

With almost no emotion in my voice I told him what I could muster with a heavy heart said, "You heard what grandfather said? There is no way I could disobey a direct order from the Boss."

"Even if she'd die in the process Soryu?! Are you kidding me! Do I need to knock you dumb ass head on the F**king pavement to UNDERSTAND?!" His threatening voice chilled the car as he made a swift turn and park.

"Hush! Calm down!" I looked down at Serena to see that she had not even stirred in sleep. "I know! He said to RETURN her... but he never said anything about causing some ruckus as the boy hit town." I said with a half crooked smile as my eyes promised mischief.

"Heh... What do you have in plan brother?"

"Well, I think that Ms. Mayle might run into an unpleasant accident..." I grin evilly to him.

"One that she will not be able to take a single step from once were done, heh not so bad... but weren't we taught to never raise a hand on women and children?...HA! But then again... B*tch was asking for it. Heh."

"..Stop cussing Eisuke!" I hissed as I looked down at Serena.

"Heh, awwww worried that your girlfriend would catch some words here and there Sor? Hmmmm?"

Before I could respond red flames quickly spread across my face as my words turned to stutters.

"HAHAHAHAHHA!" His loud obnoxious voice rang out inside the car, as he started the car and continued our destination.

"Shh-Shu-Shut Up!" I said as quietly as I could but still loud in emotion as the tips of my ears became aflame.

"Hahaha! Well were here" Eisuke said as he slowly came to seriousness.

I looked up, upon the old building wondering about the after math. "Eisuke, who will take care of Serena if we kill the only care taker in the house?" I looked up from my angel's face only to see Eisuke walking out of the car phone in hand.

"Heh...typical Eisuke" I said with a chuckle that stopped short when Serena began to move in my arms and I looked down to see her small mouth open wide as her missing tooth came into view. While he tiny little fists that promised no harm lifted up, one higher than the other as her jewel like eyes came to view. "Did we wake you?" I asked in a whisper but I already knew the answer and it was too late.

She shook her head as her long curly hair danced around her like dolls. "*Yawn* No...Sor...can you please tell me about you?"

I had to doubled take what she said as I froze in shock and looked down upon her in question? Why ever what she want to know about someone who caused her a traumatic experience with his problems? "...Why do you want to know about me Rena?"

She crooked her head to the side in question as she looked up at me in complete wonder and curiosity as her jewel like eyes showed me the galaxy within.

"Why did you call me Rena, Sor?"

"Hahaha! We'll you call me Sor short for Soryu, and.. Well haha I decided to call you Rena, short for Serena, why? You don't like it?"

"...No I don't!..." Her sulked form sad end me. "I LOVE IT! THANK YOU SOR! YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND THE WHOLE WORLD! I LOVE YOU SOR'IE! She so suddenly squealed/yelled out loud that I jumped in my seat and hit the ceiling of the car... and heard obnoxious laughter outside.

*Sweat mark*"...Ah...haha glad you like it Rena :D" I blushed for a moment when I recalled her words, telling me that she loves me...*sigh*..And... Wait! Sor'IE?! "Serena.. Did you just call me Sor-."

"Rena." Her voice came out tired as she snuggled into me and wrapped her arms around me.

"...*sigh* Alright Rena, goodnight...and Happy Birthday love." I couldn't help the smile spreading my face as my eyes filled with the warmth of the love I held for her and took over me almost completely.

"*yawn* Goodnight Sor...I love you." Was the last thing she said as she fell into darkness, where she would rest peacefully starting from tonight. *Sigh* I look of one of my 2 necklaces and gave her one of mine. It had a dragon wing except it was more detailed from mine and a orb that was galaxy like, just as her eyes. While mine had two dragons circling over a blue orb, I put hers over her head since she was still so small.

I looked at her once again and slowly kissed her forehead. I gently pulled her arms away from me and laid her down across the back seats. I climbed out and took off my leather jacket and laid it over her and locked the doors, with a loaded gun ready in my hand as I joined Eisuke.

We moved swiftly in the dark, opening the door was a no brainier for the lock was old and rusted. We crept into the dark room looking for her for the night had come, and tonight... She will not see another day for she had wronged with the wrong person. It wasn't hard finding the abuser of my love; she was slumped over the kitchen counter bottles surrounding her. I looked at Eisuke as he glared at her with disgust. He pulled her over her shoulder and I followed making sure no one saw and went into the woods with him a good distance away. We looked at her and concluded that the shots would be heard, so I went back to the car and pulled Serena out and carried her to an empty room. I looked at her once again, not wanting to leave her. There was a belt around my throat, coking the insides as I was filled with agony.

"...I'm so sorry Serena.. I love you and I promise that once day I will find you and never let you go,... goodbye.. For now Rene..." I kissed her forehead once again and put my forehead onto hers as tears fell down from my eyes, onto the old battered wood. I took a deep breath and gently laid her down and took my jacket, so no one suspects anything. I looked around and saw an old blanket and laid that over her, covering everything except her face. I looked at her once again and gave her one last kiss and tore myself away for her before I kidnapped her. "Until next time kitten, goodnight and happy birthday love, I love you...Rena." And with that I left as fast as a cobra who strikes his pray,... who shall die tonight...

...When I got there I already saw the Ms. Mayle B**ch awake and ready to scream her head off. It seems that Eisuke had already done his work, now it's mine to make this real quick for dawn was about to break lose. I stalked to my pray as my aura flared dangerously making her notice me and forget Eisuke as her shaking grew worse and she pleas grew louder.

My arm reached into her hair and pulled lighting speed making her scream. I looked at her from head to toe as I pulled her up; disgusted I pulled her face close to me and whispered a promise. "What you did was unforgivable, disgusting, and completely stupid... you know why it's stupid? MS. MAYLE?" She shook her head and she pleaded for me to let go. "Because you messed with me! That's why." I threw her way from me, and she took an opportunity to TRY to crawl away from me. Hah! Not today! I bent down and grasped her hair and pulled her up again, this time with her legs hanging and her face right to height to mine. She continued to plead to let her go and crawl my hand holding her.

"Let you go?" I crocked my head as I slowly went mad in blood lust for the first time. "LET YOU GO?!" I looked at her with my eyes wide open in hysterical's of curiosity, wonder, and interest. "DID YOU LET HER GO?! HUH!? DID YOU!? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE THROWN DOWN? KICKED? PUNCHED? PULLED? SHOVED? SLAPPED? YELLED AT WITH MURDER IN PROCESS? HUH?!"

"I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT BUT I'M SORRY! AHH! PLEASE PLEASE LET ME GOOO!?" She screamed out in denial.

"Oh...I'm so so so so sorry... I think...YOU SHOULD OPEN YOUR EYES AND LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She screamed again but opened them and looked into my crazed eyes.

"I want you to THINK! THINK ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU DID AND REGRET IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" I shouted in her face as he gave out another scream and said yes and I'm sorry once again.

"Good...now I want you to remember my name okay? It's Soryu Oh. Do you understand? Good now repeat it two times, loud and clear MS. MAYLE!"

"S-S-SORYU OH! SORYU O-"

 ***BANG***

I threw her away from me and left for the car leaving Eisuke to toe.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Young Serena's POV.**

 ***BANG***

*Gasp*

SOR! SUKI! No! I got up running heading for the doors as everyone woke up. I ran down the stairs and almost out the door of out orphanage when one of the kids rushing past me pushed me and I fell down the doorsteps and hit my head. The last thing I was my Sor and Suki leaving me before the dark said hello to me...but not before I grasped the necklace Sor'ie gave to me, when he thought I was sleeping... I love you too ...So-

.

.

.

.

 _ **Present**_ **Serena's POV.**

*wakes ups*

*gasp* SOR'IE!


	17. Chapter 15: Creepy Doctor

Chapter 15- Creepy Doctor…

Serena's P.O.V

*wakes up*

*gasp* "SOR'IE!"

"SUKI! SUKI!" Before I even acknowledged that I was still in a dreamlike state, I rushed out of the room looking for the young boy who captured my heart, oh so long ago. In both fear and trepidation, I ran toward the exit and started roughly puling on the non-budging door handle frantically. Seeing no point in doing so after a while, I looked around through my fog filled eyes of not really seeing, hearing, or even listening to things. All I knew was that I had to find that boy, right now. I ran toward the nearest window I could come across and started pulling again and again only to meet failure once more, but not complete failure. I grabbed the nearest kitchen chair, nearly dropping it in my urgency, and threw it as hard as I can into the window, shattering it in the process. I quickly pulled myself onto the counter and nearly tripping into the sink while doing so. I looked down the window and around, seeing that I'd only fall to my death for there was no trees or anything I could climb down to. I got back down and not even acknowledging the cold hard glass that had entered even deeply my palms, and I once again, began my search frenzy.

I came across the living room and saw another window that would no doubt be sealed shut. Not wanting to waste even more time, I grabbed the pot of whatever plant that was near one of the windows, and took a few steps back before hurling it into the window. I quickly ran and broke more of what was left of the glass and poked my head out the window once again. I looked around and saw a tree about three feet away, a bit to the right side of the right sided window. I pushed more of the glass away before jumping onto to window and hurling myself to the tree. Not even listening to the opening door and shouts of plea's from the far end of the house. I landed hard and started sliding down the tree that had lifted up my shirt and started scratching me with its unmerciful nails, and its fingers tangling into my hair. I tried to do my best and hold onto the arms of the tree, but it kept slipping from my very hands each time I tried. But the attempts of frantically trying to hold onto something helped crease my fall, but not completely.

I landed with a heavy impact and stayed down, head up, staring into the starless sky before pushing myself up only to fail and start again. Once I managed to pull myself up I bolted, no specific area came to my sleeping but frenzy filled mind, went toward whatever direction of not the wind pulling me into, but I pulling the wind with me.

I passed buildings of all shapes and sizes, the mixture of colors all around seemed to blur my already clouded eyes and mind. Not a single word passed my dried broken lips nor my current mania minded mind. The headlights of the cars and the lights all around me did nothing to help me in the ice cold night that seemed to en cage your bones and meat. Freezing the skin above it, making your teeth chatter against one another and forces you to cross your arms and kneel down onto the cold concert floor. Pushing you to stay still and not meeting its enemy of warmth, though even warmth may lead to its consequence of a falling heart. Warmth of another person gives warmth to another and so on forth, and then love comes in the equation. But once that is gone the comfort of warmth turns to cold, freezing your heart so you no longer experience emotions, no longer experience pain, you no longer feel. It is the perfect balance of hot and cold one would say, but you forget to find your happiness in this process. So is it really good not to feel anything at all and risk losing everything and nothing? Or is it really good to feel the love and warmth that may get too hot and hurt you oh so deeply in the process and risk nothing but everything? The answer I do not know no longer for I am no longer in between heat and cold, but pacing back and forth in each.

I'm making turns and turns, it seems like I'm running in circles and I still don't know where I'm headed. My bare feet started to leave foot prints form the poor rocky concrete. But even that did not have a effect on my sleeping mind. All I knew was that I had to find him, and I need to find him right now to tell him something very important that I had kept hidden in myself for years and protecting myself from it. And now I no longer care anymore, now that my mind had awakened and showed me my forgotten past that made me feel and see nightmares to no end. I knew that I had to bend my rules of ice that is now melting from the heat growing in me, but not completely. I was afraid, afraid of being rejected if I ever had to courage to even confess this emotion of mine. I... no longer know what to do... Is this another consequence of warmth? I feel so terrified like none before; my body is trembling from the cold and becoming one with it once again. While my heart trembles in become scarred and battered once again.

My breath started to change its pace into hysterical's, if my mind and eyes where clouded they before they ought to be ashamed now. For now I could barely even see now! I'm still running but I don't even know where I am. It's quiet, and no longer in the range of the busy cars and traffic. It's dark and that is of no use to me nor my eyes. I feel as though I should stop but I can't, I'm running and running to no end. As if I'm running to and from something, but what...?

My panic state mind did not help the situation. I'm shaking, I'm scarred, I want to wake up, but aren't I already awake? I want to go back, I want to go back home, to my safe haven, maybe, maybe I should just stop pacing in hot and cold and stay in the cold area. I am safer there. But then I won't be able to feel, I'll never find happiness. But with happiness comes a price of pain. I.. I NO LONGER NO ANYTHING! WHY! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE FILLED SO MUCH SELF DOUBT?! In my state of mind I finally fall down and collapse in a heap. My short cut breaths of no help to me... a

I do not know how l lay there in a ball rocking back and forth and falling in and out of sleep. When my mind and I finally found peace, we were awoken by the cold drops of rain that did not crease my endless shivering. I pulled my legs even tighter to me and my face in my arms and legs, and fell asleep once again shivering. Then I was awoken again but this time by being shaken by someone, but now I no longer had the strength to even move. I was lifted up and carried, were I do not know but I do know that I wanted to sleep more and sleep I shall.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"...Mmmm" I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a light grey painted room in bed with a white cloth on my forehead. And it was warm and comfy. But I could not move and felt tired, I saw a movement on the corner of my eye but before I could even acknowledged it, I feel asleep once again...

.

.

.

.

I woke and slept countless of times throughout the night. Not understanding what was going on and what happened, nor did I care to. All I wanted to sleep and to be comforted by the bitter sweet darkness. And that I did, until finally I awoke and was met with a handsome sleeping blond sitting next to my bed. I stared at him in daze, not knowing how to respond to this yet. Then finally when I came to, and realized I'm in bed and alone with in unfamiliar man in the room, and in an unfamiliar place. I tried to sit up but I was far too weak and fell back down onto the bed. I wasn't even half way up... the bed protested and made squeaky sounds and my muscles ached. I couldn't help but moan in pain, but no sound came out. Just the bitter feeling of a dry protesting throat came to my steed. I tried once again but this time I was pushed down my freezing cold thin hands. I look to the side to see that man had awakened and was looking at me in concern.

"Do not be alarmed, I'm here to help you I am a doctor." The pale faced man said to me in attempted to calm me. His voice cool, calm, and professional like, when he saw I made no move to protest in any way he continued. "My name is Luke Foster, I saw you lying on the ground just a little ways from my home in the rain. I took you in to shelter you from the rain, you could have died, and you nearly did. May I ask what you were doing out in that rain?"

"I..I don't know.." I couldn't remember why I have even outside, nor how long I've been.

"Do you recall your name?"

"Umm... Serena Howl sir." I licked my dry lips as I answered in a raspy voice. The man reached across from him where there was a table. He grabbed a water bottle and opened its cap and poured some in the cup then stood up and helped me up and brought the cup to my lips. I drank carefully, trying not to spill as the warm water smoothed my dry throat. When I was done he laid me down and brought the blankets up till it was under my chin. "Thank you" I said, though it had more than on meaning.

He smiled at me and said "It's no problem, though I must say, I've never seen such perfectly shaped collarbones."

It took me a few seconds to realize what he was saying. "Excuse me?!" I asked a bit terrified of him now.

"They are so perfectly shaped, they were so hard to resist while taking care of you, but of course now that you are awake.. May I please see them?" He asked me with an innocent smile that did not match his words.

I sat there baffled not knowing how to react to this, my mouth gaping close and open like a fish. Then he started to get closer and I yelled as must as I could muster "NO!"

Then it was his turn to sit there baffled while I tried to move away. "Oh.. But... They're so perfect.." His face quickly changed to a sad child's face who had their favorite toy taken away from them. I ALMOST! felt sorry for him... but I was defiantly creep-ed out as hell.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~Authors Note!~~~~

Haha, Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter I wrote, I really enjoyed it :D But if it's too hard to understand please do comment and I will do my best to answer them tomorrow because I'm going to sleep tonight haha. But yeah thank you all for your support and asking me to update really gets me going :D so yes please pretty please comment. And I swear I LOVE reading every single ones comments and they always bring a smile to my face! Hehe! Anyways I hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving! :D I might stay online for a bit more then I'll go to sleep cause I need it and I have school tomorrow lol. So yeah everyone! Goodnight and I REALLY hope you all enjoy this chapter :D


	18. Chapter 16: Spending Quality time with

Chapter 16- Spending Quality with the Creepy Doctor

Serena's POV.

Not knowing how to respond, I sat there silently staring at him in frozen shock, with the adrenaline fresh in my pumping blood as I internally began working up a good sweat from it. The man didn't even seem to understand the situation and looked at me as if I, grew a second head. We both just sat there quietly and not a single syllable passed our stilled lips. Though I can't say the same for our eyes as they held question in his, and bewilderment in both mine and his. We just sat there for a moment starring at each other not knowing how to respond. He starring in my eyes, probably checking if I was the sane one here. While I reflected it into his cool blue grey eyes, and for a moment breath taken by the beauty of it. After another moment he finally spoke up.

"Well then... I shall leave you to rest Serena, I'm sure you're still very tired." He said as he looked at me with calculating eyes.

"Uh... okay?" I responded, knowing that I truly needed it and the sooner I got it the sooner I could leave. He nodded and left me alone muttering along the way of "such a shame", "I was looking forward to having a closer look", and how I quote.. "lovely they were". Ummmm... yeah I think I was be leaving as soon as I can move, even if I still have some protesting muscles to spare. Before I even know it, sleep ensnared me within its grasp once more as I fell into the oh so familiar darkness again.

.

.

.

I awoke not to the stray of sunlight nor the chirping of birds and that could have been the cause because it was still dark outside. But of course that was not the source of what had awoken me, it was the heavy impact and the sounds of crashing and metal that had awoken me with a surprised gasp and widened eyes. I sat there for a moment in mid-shock before jumping to me feet only to fall down from the dizziness and pain on the bottom of my feet. My head hit sharp edge of the beds corner, but luckily it wasn't a too heavy impact that could have driven in into unconsciousness once more. But it did not prevent the warm liquid from sliding down my face. I grabbed the bed as much as I could before I pulled or at least tried to pull myself to my feet.

My legs had grown numb from probably not moving them for a while, and then there was the fever, and probably sore legs. I saw that my feet had been wrapped in bandages; it took me a moment to remember the condition of it when I was running away from my kidnappers. But what surprised me most was that after a few minutes of sitting down and finally being able to stand back up with less struggle, was that the bottom of my feet didn't hurt as much as I believed it would. Frowning I remembered back how much it hurt to even take a few steps before I nearly collapse in pain. But not wanting to puzzle over this too long my curiosity took the better part of me and was eager to find the source of what had awakened me.

I opened the door and followed the hallway out, using the walls as support. When I came to what was another room, I saw the legs of someone that had fallen down. I took a better look and noticed it was that Luke guy who had helped me. Without a second thought I rushed to his side as fast as I could manage and sat beside him looking and his pale sickened face. I gently slapped his cheek in attempt to awake him and was given the gift of relief when his groaned in protest. I sighed as I felt the heavy weight leave my chest along with it giving me the chance to breathe normally. I gently patted his cheek once again in attempt to fully awaken him. It took a while but he awoke and looked at me with puzzled eyes. And all the while I just sat there quietly throughout this whole process.

When he finally spoke his did throw me off guard as he said "...I never seen someone perfectly shaped as you." He mumbled looking at me and I stared at him not knowing how to respond. And as if that was not enough he threw himself on top of me and started to trace my collar bones. I clearly struggled under his weight but he paid me no heed before falling asleep on me. Mumbling about collarbones and how priceless and such a work of art they are.

Finally I tried to speak but no words came out of my throat instead was greeted by the lovely pleasure of pain. I tried once more to move him but was once again meet with failure which made me let out a breath of irritation and annoyance as I gave up and starred irritatingly at the creamy white ceiling. Glaring at it as though waiting for it to take my irritation and annoyance away from me; and if I could have, I would have added a pair of arms crossed over my chest to add to the look of what I was feeling. But nooo, that was not currently possible was it? I just had to have a creepy doctor who was obsessed over collar bones! COLLAR BONES! Fall asleep on me! Like! What the hell!? Couldn't he be obsessed over ice cream or something? How about vegetables?! ...Okay maybe that would be weird too... But hey! He is a doctor so it would kinda KEYWORD Kinda make sense... okay then collar bones kinda makes sense too... BUT STILL! Like ugh! What the hell man, why in the world did you choose to...

And before I even knew it I feel asleep once again while ranting in my mind.

.

.

.

When I came to I noticed that I was in bed again and the creepy doctor dude unwrapping the bandages on my feet and inspecting it... I have no idea how to react to this anymore...

The creepy doc must have noticed me starring with a complete look of annoyance in my eyes while my face was void of any emotion.

"Well it seems like you're finally awake and joyful, your feet are healing nicely if that's what you're concerned about, though you may have scars on them but they will be very faint for anyone to notice. I'd recommended for you to stay in bed a little longer though and eat up." He said as he gestured toward the plate for food nesting on the table next to me, along with a tall glass of orange juice and a bottle of water next to it.

I heavily sighed and tried to cool myself down a bit, reminding myself that, this man did nothing but help m-... let me rephrase that, he helped me... *sigh* he helped me when anyone else could have left me for dead. And he saved my life and is taking care of me... *sigh* I have no right to be angry over this man. I can't believe how selfish I was being right now. I opened my mouth "...T-Thank you" I mustered as much I could of my voice before I once again began to lose it.

He looked at me with a gentle look in his eyes before giving me a small smile. "It's no problem, it's my job to help people, and even if it wasn't I'd always want to help people. That's what I'm here for Serena." He said looking at me with a now smile on his face and I reflecting it before his smile slowly started to fade away and was replaced with a complete look of confutation. He had a frown on his face before he spoke up about his concerns. "But Serena... What were you doing sleeping on the floor?"

There was a moment of silence between us as I just sat there silently staring at him emotionless, and could not prevent the look of aggravation in my eye, nor the inhumanly possible twitch of my eye as I held myself back, before I strangled the man in front of me with the complete look of innocence marinating his face.

.

.

.

A couple of days has passed along with weeks, and with a lot of rest not to mention food that he forced me to eat because of the no appetite I had, I began to regain my strength. I lost some weight since the fever took a lot out of me, not to mention I kept pushing my idiot self again and again. I staying in bed most of the time and I was not allowed to walk for a while cause of my feet, but now I can so that's that. I actually started to form a relationship with this man, as odd as it is his not as bad as he sounds... well at least not when I get the feeling of murdering a certain someone *cough cough*. Yeah my throats been getting better, it's easier to talk now, much easier actually but the raspyness is still there so yeah. Lots of tea for me! Which is great cause I love tea and would prefer it over coffee anytime any day. But yeah, we actually gotten close and his like a good friend and kind of like brotherly figure toward me.

He told me his story of how he lost a loved one, Victoria who apparently had an incurable illness that the doctors refused to cure, claiming it's impossible to do so. And how he finally found a cure but by then it was too late, Victoria had died and was no more. Though he did not state this, I can see clearly in his eyes that he still blamed himself for not being able to save her. Now he was known or should I say often called a genius doctor, because he is able to cure almost anything that has been thought or told to be impossible; And I told him my story of how I was left on the doorsteps in the cold of night of the orphanage on the day of my birth with nothing but a note of my name and birthday. And the newly found memory of the years of abuse and the boy who had given me hope along with his friend. And how I was kidnapped and I ran away from my kidnappers, which is the most probable reason as to how and why Luke found me. But as I finished my story Luke had the look of suspicion on him or should I say his eyes, as he looked at me unblinking with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" I asked as he continued to look at me not answering for a few minutes as I just looked at him with a perplexed face. He did not answer, but just kept staring at me with that same face of his that made me want to strangle him for how long he was taking. Not to mention this would be the first time I'd want to strangle him that did not include the reason of collar bones.

Luckily he spoke before I had the chance to "Serena what was the guy's name again? The one you meet as a child and possibly the other one?"

I looked at him puzzled before I responded "I think one of them was ...Suki? Though I believe I had a hard time pronouncing that guy's name so I think I cut it short.. But the other guy's name is Soryu.. I think." I told him after a pondering about it throughout my answer. But why did that matter though? Before I could ask him, he walked out of the room completely ignoring me when I called after him. All the while I just laid there in bed in total confusion and got scolded when I tried get out of bed to go after him, but still no answer to any of my questions. Sighing I just sat there wondering just what's going through that mind of his as I fell into sleep once again.

.

.

.

When I opened my eyes first thing I saw was Luke face starring into mine and I into his... well before I freaked out and fell off the bed that is. I got up before Luke got to me and just as I was about to scold him about freaking me out again, we were interrupted by the doorbell, which might I add no one rings besides the delivery boy. But I don't think we called anyone today, maybe Luke did. Before I said anything Luke pushed me back into the bed, scolding me that my feet still needs to heal completely and I has still recovering and all and I should stay in bed for a day or two longer. What!? Like it was my fault for getting out of bed! But of course! Before I could voice my thoughts he left me alone to answer the door. Ughhh.. One day Luke Foster, one day I'm gonna make you pay...

I just sat there annoyed and sulking when Luke walked back in, and just as I opened my mouth to ask him why he's been acting like this; another man stepped behind him entered the room and I grew pale. That man was the guy who kidnapped me and is here along with the crazy guy that terrifies me and calls me princess. There were no words exchanged as I stared at him shaking slightly as my eyes widened in shock and fear.

There no words exchanged between us nor was there a single sound to break the tension between us besides the silent sounds of breathing that did not include mine as I sat there in shock to what seemed like forever.


	19. Chapter 17: I slapped Eisuke

_**Chapter 17- I slapped Eisuke & The fool I was**_

 **Serena's POV.**

There no words exchanged between us, nor was there a single sound to break the tension between us besides the silent sounds of breathing, that did not include mine as I sat there in shock to what seemed like forever. I stayed still as a sculpture, frozen in my body, cold in my heart, breathless in my lungs, voiceless in my voice, but not sightless. Not when HE was right there in front of me. He took a small cautious step towards me and volcano erupted in my stomach as the adrenaline ran fresh in my red volcanic blood. 

He stood still for another moment then took another small step towards me even slower than before. Then another.. and another.. and another.. before I knew it he was closer than I would ever have possibly allowed him to be. He took another daring step towards me and finally the adrenaline finally choose to chose between fight or flight, and to my surprise I choice neither. Because when he took another step towards me and now at the very near foot of the bed he stood. I didn't think twice as I smacked him with my pillow and before he could process what was happening I threw my blanket over his head and pushed him into Luke as I darted out of the room and up the stairs to the front door. I pulled the door open as hard and as fast as I could and shut it twice as hard. I leaped over the front door steps and ran across the large semi dry lawn only to be pushed down into it by an unexpected force. 

"Gotcha" An unknown and unexpected voice said to me as I struggled beneath them. 

"AHHH! Samejima! BE CAREFUL WITH THE PRINCESS!" Another voice yelled and my eyes widened in horror as I recognized the voice and struggled even harder when I was pulled up into a standing position. I looked to my left and saw that horrifying blond haired dude running toward us with what seemed like tears in his eyes. 

"Stop struggling!" The man behind me growled as he held me tighter and started to drag me to the unknown. I stomped as hard as I could on his toe and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to double over and let me go momentary. That was all I needed for me to break out of his cage and run down and around the street trying to get away from the lunatic yelling princess behind me. I ran and looked back to see those stormy grey eyes along with its owner angrily stepping out of the house with Luke following closely behind him and the puppy close behind me with his arm reached out about to grasp my arm. 

I made a sharp turn right and around the few cars standing next to the pavement causing him to run into one and causing me to fall on my butt. When one of the car doors opened and a familiar man dress in a black suit with a smirk on his face came out and grasped my arm in a death hold grip and pulled me toward him. In my panic, before the man ensnared his left arm around me, I back handed his right cheek then elbowed his chin in equal force, if not more. In his shock, he loosened his grip as I heard wild laughter and coughing as smoke filled out of the car. 

I wasted no time in roughly pulling my arm away as I shuffled my feet away from him before turning around and started running again. Jumping over fences and climbing trees until I found a good one to hide in. I peeked from the left side of the body of the tree and ducked every time I saw the smallest movement coming toward or near the direction that I was in. I finally sank down onto the branch, leaned against the surprisingly huge oak tree and let out a breath and closed my eyes in uncontrollable relief. 

"Hello pretty lady! Miss me!" I heard a cheery voice say as my eyes snapped open the familiar man with that same gentle smile on his face and his familiar red suit as the sun almost reflected on his silver colored tie. 

"Baba!" I hissed as I looked at him in shock and before I had the chance to retreat, I was in his grasp. 

"Awww! I missed you too pretty lady." he said as he smiled down at me. I just lay in his arms before struggling to get out once again. 

"Baba! Let. Me. GO!" I whisper shouted at him as I struggled endlessly in his arms and all the while he just smiled and descended down the tree like I was never there in the first place. 

"Sorry pretty lady, it would break my heart to let you." He smile at me easily as he started walking back the way I came and before long the man I slapped, was glaring at the dead up ground laughing blond boy. Then all of a sudden stormy gray eyes came up to us and roughly grabbed me from Baba and threw me over his shoulder and started walking to his car, COMPETENTLY ignoring my screams, shouts, punches, and scratches from my strong nails in his back. He just went ahead and threw me into the trunk and closed the door and went into the car and started to drive away, JUST as we heard started to hear the police sirens in the distance which resulted in me struggling even harder and screaming even harder for help than never before. 

But of course that was no help because the police sirens stayed in the distance and not to mention his reckless driving that threw me around in the trunk. And not very long we finally stopped and I started pounding against the trunk again, only for it to open up and meet face to face with the most deadly face you could imagine. He pulled me over his shoulder and closed the trunk and opened the back door and threw me inside. He climbed in after me and shut the door and pulled me against him so my back was to his chest and my wrists in his hand as he used his right hand and mouth to pull on the duct tape and start wrapping it around my wrists. Then he used a smaller piece for my mouth and wrapped more duck tapped around my arms and feet. 

He then pulled me into the front seat and wrapped me in duct tape again this time around me and the seat and made sure the mouth piece was secure on my mouth, To be sure he grabbed two larger pieces and made a X on where my mouth would be. When he was satisfied with his work he moved back to driver's seat only for me to start using my feet to start kicking as much as I could. I heard him let out a sigh of frustration but a small laugh if not my imagination was heard. Only for him to grab the duck type and type my feet to the car seat as much as he could. And finally it was to the point where I could only move a few fingers, toes, and head we finally drove off. 

My muffled screams continued till we reached a humongous building ignoring the fact that the windows were completely tinted and no help would come. I still continued to fight and I could tell that he was starting to get annoyed but was still patient with me. We finally reached the deep parking area where there was no cars besides 'ours' and 2 other next to each other. The man parked the car a little way's from them as one of them opened the door and the man with a nice rosy red mark stormed toward me. And if I wasn't screaming before, I hella was now. 

The man came to my door side and ripped open the door just as I started to cry as I struggled uselessly in the car seat as he stood tall before my cowering form. He looked at my form tied mercilessly to the seat, he smirked at me evilly and started to open the compartment and pull out a pocket knife. By now I was screaming a crying for help and for him to stop but it was muffled by the type on my mouth. He started to bring the knife near me when we both heard the click of a gun. 

We both look to the right to see stormy eyes had a gun pointed at red face, which raised his hands in defense claiming to only wanting cut the duck type and give me a little scare. Stormy eyes said nothing as red face moved aside, he grabbed the knife from his hands and started to cut certain duck type which tied me to the seat. But as soon as he release my feet the kicking game began as I started to kick sideways trying to reach him but he stood on the side in the safety of the car. 

When he was done, he grabbed me and once again threw me on his shoulder and started walking away once again completely ignoring my pounding on his back as he just stepped in the elevator followed by the rest. Including Baba who protested a little on how he "handles a lady" and such. Every one of them ignored my protests until finally we heard a ding and the elevator doors opened and everyone went inside the familiar room. But stormy eye owner took me upstairs and away from everyone's trailing eyes into another familiar room that I woke up in and ran away from. He tossed me on the bed, locked the door and waited for what I do not know. But I do know that I'm back and back I will be, for there was no escaping this man's grasp. But that doesn't mean that I won't keep trying and neither will he. 

We both just stayed in our current positions starring at each other no words coming out of neither my sealed mouth nor his silent mouth. Finally he moved toward me, slowly reaching out to touch my cheek and I was captivated by his endless stormy eyes. I didn't move but he did, he gently pulled the duck types off my mouth slowly and then reluctantly moved away. I didn't know what to do, how to respond to this, what to say, should I even say something? Should I start my screaming fit again? I seriously have no idea, my emotions are in a turmoil and before I knew it tears were steaming down my face. I tried to wipe them away but I could not for my hands were bound. 

I looked down only for my face to be grasped by gentle hands that wiped the tears away. I looked up to see him starring back at me in sorrow filled eyes. 

"I'm sorry...that I had to drag you though all this Rena..." His voice stern but filled with warmth came out in nothing other than a whisper that made shivers go through my spine. 

"What.. What did you call me?" No... this couldn't be him could it? Only one person would call me Rena... "Sor?" I asked uncertain and was responded with a look of shock. 

"Serena... did you just.. you remembered?!" He asked me frantically grasping my upper arms urgently and searched my eyes for an answer desperately. 

"Don't tell me you're that kid that almost got ran over by a punk truck driver Soryu." I told, more like asked him in a statement as tears filled my eyes in utter disbelief. He just smiled and chucked as he drew me in for an embrace. And before I knew it, I broke down crying, or I should say bawling my eyes out for being a complete idiot. The man who stole my heart was in front of me all this time and I ran away from him, just like how I ran away from my feelings so I would not feel the pain of being heart broken and above. Yes I love him... but does he love me? Or am I just a friend? 


	20. Chapter 18: The Return of the

_**Chapter-18 The Return of the Red Seas and Red Eyed Dragons**_

Soryu's POV.

I didn't know what to think, Serena was gone again! How can a mere girl continuously escape so easily? Especially from a mafia?! Top security my butt. Luckily there were some cameras so we saw which direction she took but only to come into a busy street were there are a lot of side walks and all going in several directions and a lot of busy cars in all directions. I had my men search all around and get access to all the cameras in the streets and stores. But still there was almost no clue as to where she could have gone or anything of a sort. It's like she disappeared with the soundless wind that you would hardly even see or even feel at times. But the days where you do feel the swaying tempting wind it's like haven in the hot summer air. And she, my temptress, dances around me like the dangerous flickering fire in the fire place dancing a forbidden dance shamelessly. But yet evades me as the shadow evades itself from the light. She's MY temptress and no one else's.

*time skip!*

Days passed still no word or anything or a sort from my little temptress. I had been paying careful attention as to where she may have gone but nothing. Her late job that I took care of, he collage, her phone, car, credit card... Nothing. I began to grow worried for my little kitten that grew into temptress. What if she is harmed? What if she got lost? But surly I would hear something. The Ice Dragons and Red Seas that is now in my control are in full alert but still not a breeze of the temptress flowed in my doors. Nothing...

.

.

.

More days... I feel as though I'll go mad if this continues, I'm more than prepared to go and knock down every, single, door in not only Tokyo but all of Japan and maybe more.

.

.

.

At last just as I was at my breaking point I received a call from Eisuke.

" Hello rabbit, still chasing Alice?" A familiar obnoxious voice came from the phone as snickers followed from it.

" Eisuke, get to the point before I do so myself." I said as I subconsciously grabbed my gun.

"Oy oy! Calm down and put your gun away. Geez can't even take a joke, anyways I have news for you. It seems our little Alice feel in the rabbit hole."

I didn't even reply as I shut the phone and called for Inui and Samejima to follow me. And went for my car only to find it gone.

"Uhhh... Sir! Sorry but we needed to get your car fixed from last time's incident..." Inui said in his normal puppy voice like attitude. Only for Samejima to add quietly "That you were absent for most of the time and hollow like." I took in a deep breath and scold myself for being so stupid and weak. A mafia let alone boss should never show any weakness.

I walked away as Inui began his yelling again. "Inui. Enough. Grab another car and let's go."

"YES SIR" Came his normal enthusiastic reply before running off as quickly as he came.

"Don't worry sir" I look too Samejima who spoke "Even then you were unbeatable and dangerous, I'm sure most of us didn't even notice." Was all he said before turning to the car and entering as Inui held it open for me and drove away.

When we came to the hotel, I wasted no time in getting in and into the elevator of the penthouse. I waited Impatiently for the doors opened and walked in the lounge as calmly as possible, but of course everyone looked at me with a Cheshire car smile, beside Mamoru that is. He just looked like he was about to die of boredom. Good. Is what I'd want to say but if there wasn't that annoying glint in his eyes that showed pure amusement. And the more I looked at him the more he began to smirk until it turned into a tooth full grin. Finally I could not steamed the sight of it I looked away slightly terrified with a disgusted face.

I tried to ignore everyone's stupid faces as I turned to the stupidest of all of them. "Where is she?"

Eisuke chuckled while Ota answered in his place"It seems Alice got lost in wonderland and Luke found her."

"See this is what I mean Sor-chan! You always scare women away-"

"Where is she exactly?" I demanded interrupting Baba not even bothering to hide the irritation in my voice as I raised my into my suit to take out my gun. To which everyone's stupid faces disappeared immediately as Eisuke stood up with a bored face and started going to the elevator wordlessly with only an eye contact as our communication which was enough for me to follow wordlessly. And before I knew it all the rest of the bidders were in the car driving away, while Samejima, Inui and I followed them. Luckly everyone knew not to mess with me for I was not in the mood for everyone. We all drove in silence but I could think of a few bidders who were in a merry mood. Far from me for the time being, I'm glad.

When we finally arrived I got out and walked to the house which seemed the least abandoned and knocked on the door knowing Luke would answer. And before long he did with a smile on his pale face but worry creased his brow and eyes.

"Hello Soryu, long time no see." Came his familiar voice as I smiled faintly in some release of tension and nodded in acknowledgement. And before long Luke was leading the way and going down the hall and down the stairs. But not before I looked Samejima and the rest a look to make sure they'd be on the look out for the little vixen.

Luke went ahead first and I slowly followed after him to see her starring at me in shock as her eyes widened in fear and she grew stiff, not a single movement. I just stood there in shock also though mine was different from hers. I slowly took her in and was filled with complete relief in seeing her safe and sound. It felt as though I can finally breath again, I never felt so alive as I did now in these few seconds. When I couldn't take it anymore, I slowly approached her taking small cautious steps. Getting more air in my lungs each time.

I took another step closer to the point where I could touch her I was suddenly blinded and pushed into Luke and fell on top of him, chest to chest... mouth.. to mouth. There was no words exchanged between us as we froze starring each other in shock... nor did we want to exchange any words...I don't know what happened but I somehow escaped from the explainable horror I felt and quickly chased after the vixen.

I quickly got out of the house, to my relief, to find Samejima on the ground in pain and see Inui knocking into a car. I started to get frustrated in all the certain events that followed through and chased after Serena only to stop short and see Eisuke sharply backhanded. For a moment a laugh broke out of me but stopped short when I saw her escape from our crunches again... I don't believe anyone needs a DNA test to see exactly if she was related to a criminal. Because from what I see I can think of a few things that would one of the dangerous ones out there.

I sighed hard and started shaking in frustration, internally pulling all my hair out! I stalked toward the direction the scream came out after pulling Samejima to his feet. And not very long later! The vixen came out in the arms of.. Baba who had smile on his face as though its the best day of his life. Well! Not for long Baba. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder only for her to start pounding her small harmless, is what I'd love to say, fists into my back.

I walked to the trunk and threw her in and saw some duck type and was tempted to use it until I heard the police sirens, I quickly shut it and drove away. I went to a deserted area which was far from the police to hear anything and got out of the car to tend to the screaming goddess. And did I tell you how much a bundle of joy she was? Nope. That's because she's not.

I pulled her into the seat next to me and and basically strapped her down onto the seat. I also placed a small in-detectable tracker behind her right ear which was also covered by some hair. The bug (tracker) was so small its hardly noticeable in weight or even sight wise, when that job was done I quickly began mummifying my baby girl. When I was finally done with my master piece, let me just say I walked around the car feeling a TREMENDOUS amount of relief. Lord I love this women and I'm not married yet but I'm starting to understand how some men feel now.

I breathed a sigh and felt relaxed and let a smirk find itself on my face as I drove away.. but the relief only lasted for a few seconds before her muffled screaming fit began again and the smirk slithered away as quickly as it came and was replaced by a complete please kill me now face bored eyes just starring blankly into the street and waiting for time to pass quickly.

By the time we got to the hotel I was about to lose control and rip the rap around her mouth and swallow the screams that were escaping seeing the duck type wasn't doing its job. Then we were interrupted by Eisuke which I was mildly thankful for until he was started scarring my baby by threatening her. In my anger I held a gun against Eisuke who just raised his hands in surrender and left.

*Time Skip!* ( you all know what happens then, plus I got tried and I'm dying right now cause its a LONG chapter...I WANT FOOD! XD )

Serena's POV.

I couldn't believe this... first I tried to find him after it all came back.. only for him to find me first. Yes he did promise me that he'll come back and he did. But it was just a promise that was kept nothing more right?

We stayed in that same position in embracing each other in what seemed like forever but truly just a few minutes.

Soryu's POV.

I held her in what seemed forever but only for a minute or two before I reluctantly let her go. The love of my life is here and still knew nothing of her life. Of whose daughter she is, or even if she even knew that I was her fiance. But does she even want that, does she even feel the same. No she would never go back to having a normal life again for who she was. But I don't want to hurt her anymore than what has been implanted on her. Yes I love her and I always will... but does she? No maybe not... but no.. maybe just maybe I have a chance. When we pulled away I saw something flicker in her eyes. Then she looked down to her hands and saw that she was still bound and I once again reluctantly let her go fearing she might run again.

When I was done I looked up at her as I released her legs to see her laughing. And before I knew it I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

My lips were against hers and I began to feel the burning passion in my stomach as her lips fell helplessly against mine again and again. And she began to tug my hair pulling yet pushing me closer to her as I imprisoned her face in my right hand and my left around her waist and pressed her closer as the fear of losing her began to grow once again. She pulled away momentarily and gasped and I attacked her neck only to pause when she whispered something that has been taunting me for a very long time with her eyes shut.

"What did you say?" I asked her in a hoarse tone. She looked at me perplexed before her eyes widened and looked away before I saw her rosy cheeks which of course failed in doing so.

"Say it again" I more like demanded rather than asked her. "Now say it again... I need to here it."My tone roughened as I began to plea with her.

"I love you Soryu" She silky voice fill in a whisper but it hit me like a shock wave.

Serena's POV.

"I love you Soryu" I said as I could finally muster up the courage and tone to do it. But there was no reply as we sat there in dangerous silence. And we sat there for years maybe, before I felt a harsh pain gathering in my chest before I finally gave up and pushed him away and ran out the door.

I was about to run down the stairs when I was suddenly thrown over the shoulder of another man who walked down the stares ignoring my fists in his back that is before he threw me on the couch. I turned and saw the man with the rosy cheek getting annoyed at me. And just before he began yelling at me he was stopped by Soryu.

"Eisuke enough, it was my fault not hers." Soryu said in a husky tone before walking up to me and grabbing my arm as he pulled me to my feet and dragged me to the elevator.

"What happened then?" Eisuke asked but got no reply before the doors shut and the elevator left everyone there puzzled leaving me in uncomfortable silence not even daring to look at him as I stood there in miserable silence. Then before I knew it the tugging game began again as he dragged me through the parking lot and threw me into the car seat after a warning glare the sat in the passengers seat and drove away.

Huh, so this is love? Why does it hurt so much?

"Because its real." A reply came from my left side told me I didn't even realize I had spoken out loud nor mean to.

Soryu's POV.

Shit Shit shit Shit! How can I be so STUPID!? Why couldn't I tell her that I love her too!? That I've always loved her!? Gah! I'm a complete moron!

I heard her sigh before she started to mumble to herself.

"Huh.. so this is love? Why does it hurt so much?" She subconsciously probably.

"Because it's real" I replied stupidly thinking of other things rather than telling her I love her too. No I guess I should tell her when I'm alone with her.

I sighed as I made a right turn to the quiet street. I stopped at the stopped sign then just as I was about to move I saw a glare on top of one of the buildings. I pushed Serena down as shots rang out and I pressed hard on the accelerator.

"Serena! Keep down." I yelled as I drove down the street as pulled out my gun and started shooting. Seeing I needed someone holding the wheel for me I asked Serena to do so. And before long we had 3 cars trailing us. I made a sharp left turn only for one of the cars to knock into me causing the car Serena and I were in to go rolling.

"SIR?! ARE YOU ALIGHT SIR?!"

More gun shots rang out as Inui and Samejima voice rang out the most as they rushed to my side only for me to direct them to get Serena who was passed out and bleeding. I got out of the car to see my men shooting at the 3 vehicles. And one by one both my men and theirs fell to there deaths or in injury.

"Inui take Serena somewhere else!"

"Yes Sir!"

Samejima came closer to me to back me up only for me to see something more like someone who should be dead. The boss of the Red Seas Giichi Tomiichi. Once he saw me he grinned like a manic and started wildly shooting everywhere and the game began. Block, hide, shoot shoot, reload ammo, move places, shoot, move, shoot, hide and shoot only to stop short when I hear a scream and to see the men who "swore" their alliance with the Ice Dragons attacking us and stealing Serena away.

I started shooting but the people who had Serena already drove away. I turned around only to feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and turned to see Giichi standing there smiling and laughing before he turned pale and quickly got in a car that drove by and speed'ed away. I looked back to see black cars approaching and Inui laying there in a pool of blood completely still.

My eyes widened and my hands shook from rage, I stood up completely ignoring my bleeding shoulder and had my gun ready to fire at the incoming foes with Samejima at my side. One by one doors opened with hands raised as a man who seemed like the leader yelled out.

"My name is Jin! I am in 2nd command of the Red Eyed Dragons." My eyes widened as slowly they all began to bow. The said Jin looked up first and said "Only you Soryu Oh and Miss. Serena Sumiko Howl can command us. We are at your service Boss of the Ice Dragons, Only Miss Howl or I should say Miss. Isaka will have more power than you for the time being as to see you are not married yet. But for now in her absents we answer to you and you only Sir."

I put my hand down but I didn't let go of my gun. "Samejima.. check on Inui." I stood starring at Jin and the rest of the Red Eyed Dragons.

"Sir he's alright! He was just glazed on the shoulder and the blood his laying in isn't his. " I was relieved to hear that as I slowly began walking towards Jim and the rest of the Red Eyes. I looked at the few of my men that were still standing before I heard more cars coming down the road. Quickly all the Red Eyes rose their guns and got ready as Jin came in front of me as to cover me only for me to stop them seeing as the cars were familiar.

They were the Ice Dragons. I looked at Samejima before he nodded away and walked toward the Ice Dragons to give them orders and get some medical help for the rest. And clean everything up as quickly as possible before the cops come, though I'm sure that there will be some delay in that process.

I look at Jin who just stood there in complete silence as he looked at me.

"We go after Serena" I told him in a firm tone as I moved toward the Ice Dragons.

"Sir with all due to respect sir, you're injured and we have no idea on how to track Miss Isaka." Jin stated as he followed me.

" I know, that's why you're driving as for the tracking I have a tracker on her, Samejima get some Ice Dragons on our Trail and get in the car. "

"Yes sir" Was all he said as he went to get a car and then moved to the back seat with the laptop in his hand after opening the door for me and giving the car keys to Jin. We sat in silence as we waited for Samejima to get a track on her and I started dressing my wound where thankfully the bullet just glazed me but just a bit of a deeper glaze though. Jin began to help me though I was a bit reluctant about doing so but accepted as I also accepted his silent proposal of alliance.

"Sir I have a track on her... from the direction I see there taking her to the warehouse near the abandoned bay. And if I'm not mistaken its deserted because that bay is the home of many sharks... and sir.. there is some history of people who went missing have been found near that area or even pieces that has washed up ashore. The police were supposed to lock up that area so no one would pass through. But from what I see... that's not the case anymore sir."

There was no words exchanged for there was no need to. The urgency was clear to everyone as Jin pressed hard on the accelerator and speed'ed through the slowly darkening day as we where followed by others while some took other routines on Jin's orders to avoid attention and to trap our enemy. Now we're putting everything in risk, we'll just have to wait and see the outcome which my lead to everyone's welcoming deaths.


	21. Chapter 19: More Bitter than Sweet

_**Chapter 19- More Bitter than Sweet**_

 **Serena's POV.**

When I came to I had a massive headache. I didn't even have the strength to open my eyes for some reason everything felt so heavy and just bummed put. I moaned when the pain combined with my neck when I moved my head up. I slowly opened my eyes only to be greeted by a sight I'd never thought I'd encounter again.

Yes it was that man who kidnapped me first, it was that man who ordered for me to be killed.. it was the man Soryu first saved me from.. Soryu...

Just the thought of him caused an immediate pain in my chest that made me feel as though I couldn't I couldn't breath, as though I forgot for a split moment that felt like eternity.

"Hehe, done starring my love." Said the man in front of me who I completely forgot about. He grinned even more so at me when he brought his thick clammy hands to the side of my face and creased it. All the while I sat there on the love seat desperately wanting to get away from him but could not realizing that where not alone in the room seeing as to all the men stressed in black standing all around the room. Leaving no chance of escape. Thinking its best to just sit there in silence would be the best outcome for now until I figure out a way out of here or an opening of a sort.

"Huh? Cat caught your tongue my dear? Oh don't tell me that your shocked that that pesky bat of a fiancee killed me? Oh no no noo, my dear. You see, the man he killed was my doppelganger. The Ice Dragons were so stupid to believe that the Red Seas would fall so easily. And they were complete fools to take the Red Seas into the Ice Dragons HAHAHAH! Not that I'm Complaining of course! Its got to the point where we even had some access to some files that had to do with that lovely hotel of there's. And better yet I have some access to it now hehe." He began to get happier and happier as his eyes glimmered in greed and mischief, but soon there was another revolting emotion added as his eyes ranked me up and down shamelessly again and again.

"But now, my sweet sweet darling..hehe" He pulled me closer and closer to the point where I was almost sitting on his lap and he head lowered down to my neck. And I just sat there as my face twisted in helpless pain and disgust and he took a long sniff of my neck, I looked up pleadingly to the white ceiling away from his half fallen hair. And to make it worse he slowly began traveling his tongue on my neck and I closed my eyes in pure agony not saying a word nor letting a single plea pass my shut'ed lips no matter how much I yearned to. I remained completely still, not giving in, looking away in the distance... wishing to be in the distance.

I gave a silent cry when suddenly the back of my hair was roughly grabbed and I was forced to look at the said man in tears that I would not dare let escape and all the while he leered at me and forcibly grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.

"I will have Tres Spades as mine! And I will do that by uniting the Red Seas and Red Eyed Dragons by OUR marriage. Your father was an idiot to have you engaged with that idiot. Soryu Oh the boss of the Ice Dragons would soon fall and be under MY control and there will be noting to stop me from what I want. With the Red Eyed Dragons under my control all will now before me and cower. Your father was a fool to think I wouldn't find you in that tacky orphanage he sent you too. Don't get me started about that useless wrench of a mother that you had. She HID you away when you were born... you were supposed to be MINE AND MINE ONLY! When I found her she wouldn't say a thing, A THING YOU HEAR ME!?"

He pulled on my hair even more and the tears began escaping from the pain of not only my hair, but from what I was hearing. All this time I thought that I was abandoned, not needed, not wanted because my parents didn't love me and the torment I was constantly in during my younger days in the orphanage helped deepen that wound even more so.

"And that Satoru! Engaged you with SORYU! THAT RIGHT BELONG TO ME AND ME ONLY YOU HEAR! YOUR FATHER HAD NO RIGHT!" He was pulling and shaking my head back and forth with my head trust up in silent screams as tears rushed down my face and down my dried broken walls of river. And those wall began to fill up, with water! It began to fill the cracks and wholes, it made a part of me whole again! It felt like the eternities burden was lifted up from my shoulders dissolved into steam that formed rain clouds that brought water to my long deserted dessert of death and pain. But the rain was not any drinking water or any river type. It was a boiling hot salt water that began to fill all the cracks and holes in my soul. It was more bitter than sweet. Yes I feel whole, I know the truth, even if I don't really understand it completely it was there! It was comforting but agonizing. All these years of self loathe, loneliness, torment, pain, shame, constant negativity, thinking the world would be better without me. Thinking that the world would be more green without me. ALL OF THIS FOR NOTHING? FOR STUPID ASSUMPTIONS?! FOR LETTING PEOPLE PUSH ME AROUND? FOR BELIEVING THEM? FOR THINKING I COULD BE A USE TO SOMEONE BY DISAPPEARING? ALL THIS AND MORE!? WHAT FOR?! SO I COULD LIVE A HAPPY LIFE? SO I COULD HAVE A NORMAL LIFE? WHAT? WHAT IS IT I DON'T UNDERSTAND?!

Finally not being able to hold it anymore I let out a lost broken scream as the man continued his bitter sweet torment about my unknown family.

"That pathetic father of yours died not too long ago with a stupid smile that never truly knew who you were just by pictures. And with pictures he died. That useless, good for nothing of a father died knowing that you were safe and protecting your identity by constantly drawing attention to himself and making sure no one would ever find you. Well, it all failed when he died, everything under his control wavered slightly with the Red Eyed Dragons, things lost control. And that was all I needed for me to unlock files and find you. Only for that stupid mutt to appear, but of course in the end it all worked out for me. Your mother failed in protecting you and so did that useless, good for nothing, bad excuse of a fath-" *SLAP*

"That's it. No more. You will not insult my family again... YOU HEAR?! YES I MAY HAVE NEVER KNOWN THEM. YES I HAS PARENT LESS. YES THEY FUCKING DIED. BUT THEY DIED FOR ME! THEY DIED LOVING ME! THEY DIED PROTECTING ME! THEY LOVED AND LOVE ME! AND THAT'S ALL I NEED TO KNOW! THEY WERE WONDERFUL PEOPLE! LOVING PARENTS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSU-!" Suddenly I was thrown to the ground with my face sideways from the back hand I received. Then I was lifted up by my hair to face the old fat man.

"Now.. you listen here and you listen here deary." His voice cut into the string that set off alarms in my head as he spoke to me in a hushed but death clear voice. "I will have you, and the Red Eyed Dragons.. your mafia will be under my control after our lovely *pulls hair harder* marriage my dear. And after that.. maybe I won't dispose of you as I disposed of that useless mother of yours. DO you understand my LOVE?!" His disgusting breath washed over me and I ganged a little before looking him in the face and spitting.

He slowly used his left hand to wipe away the spit from his eyes before chucking and then becoming serious in a split second and raising his fist before we were interrupted.

"Sir! There is some cars entering our location." An unknown man said as he entered the room which from what I could see is some kind of truck judging from the height of the ground when the door opened.

"Hehe... Oh really. Good." He then turned his sickening smile to me "Well my dear, lets got and kill that fiancee of your no? Hehehe.." And with that he threw me into one of the men who started pulling me after the said man. "Oh my dear I forgot to introduce myself Giichi Tomiichi, but you can call me Tom or Tommy, seeing as to we are to be wed hehe, and that Soryu Oh will be of no bother to us no more my love" He grinned and roughly pulled me toward him and started dragging me away.

Soon we came up to a empty wide and round road and stood behind some trucks and cars. In both in front and back of all these obstacles were multiple men in black all with loaded guns aiming toward the only direction in front of us that anyone could enter.

"Oh look look my dear, look up" He started pointing up into the mountains were I noticed several people in the trees all pointing toward the same direction. "You see my dear, once a fool always a fool your Soryu will walk into his death, and you will witness it all happening with your very eyes. And you will realize how useless you and your family is before me my dear. Oh and this bug he put behind you ear." I felt his greasy hands behind my right ear then out then I heard a small crush as he forced me too look forward as we heard a car nearing. "Will as be the cause of his death." And with that said the car came into view and suddenly all around was you could hear gun fire which made me go deaf for a few moments and all the while the shooting continued as I was forced to watch the car burst up into flames.

...NO...No no no... NOOO! "SORYU!" I shouted out as I tried to escape the arms in caging me as I shouted and pleaded more and more uselessly, going only deaf everything except the sounds of the burning car and soon followed be the laughter behind me. Not being able to hold back anymore I let out a long pain fulled scream of everything I've been feeling in this short period before I lost all my strength and blacked out as rain continued to pour down on me.

.

.

.

I was in and out all I heard was some faint noises and some words...

.

.

"WHAT? TAKE HER AWAY TO YOU KNOW WHERE!

.

.

"No... she won't struggle... she has no reason to.."

.

.

"SHIT! I'LL GO WITH HER! YOU TAKE CARE OF THIS, THIS PROBLEM!"

.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes to see that were in a car and saw the man Tom or whatever his name is sweating nervously. I just closed my eyes then opened them and starred out the tears started to stain and fall then reappear on the window until we came to a stop. The said man pulled out into the rain then entered the lobby that looked familiar.. I felt so numb, everything felt sleepy.. Just as I was about to close my eyes the man holding jerked me to the stairs the shut the door and started to pull me down the stairs and I hardly protested.

We came to a door that was locked and he let my hand go and said something that I didn't understand then started to take out some keys which where shaking nervously in his hands. When he finally found the right one, he started to open the door and pull me in we suddenly gun shots rang out... That was enough to knock me out of my dream like state to see the Tom guy pulling out a gun and starting to shoot as I heard familiar voices. In my anger I suddenly pushed away from him causing me to end up on the other side of the door and him staying outside where he first began. Just as the door was about to close between us as he fell on his side of the steps he pointed his gun at me and I tried to dodge and I fell down the stairs rolling an rolling until darkness greeted me once more.


End file.
